Brightest Day
by Mr. Wartburg
Summary: Kyle Rayner has been chosen as Earth's newest Green Lantern. After his training on Oa he is sent to Earth where he meets the newly reformed Justice League and fights alongside them against evil. But the Guardians are keeping a dangerous secret from the Corps, one that could see every Lantern in the galaxy destroyed. An AU fic.
1. Hi, My Name's Kyle

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**A/N: This story will serve to as an origin tale of Kyle Rayner, one of the human Green Lanterns from the comics. He will be introduced into my own AU that I have created which centers around the inclusion of my OC, Thomas Jackson, a.k.a. Hawkeye. The other tales in this universe can be found through my profile page and I highly suggest you read them. It is not necessary that you do so, but they are well worth your time to read regardless, so you can better understand this AU. The only important thing you need to know is that this story is set in 2019 and the ages of the League members/retirees that I will mention are as follows: **

**Hawkeye - 24  
Nightwing - 22  
Batgirl - 21  
Superboy – 9/16 (appearance)  
M'gann – 21 (human biological equivalent)/56 (chronologically)  
Wally West - 23  
Artemis – 23  
Kyle Rayner – 17  
Wonder Girl/Woman (Cassie Sandsmark) - 20  
Blue Beetle - 19  
Beast Boy – 16  
Supergirl – 21  
Billy Batson – 18  
Batman – 42  
Superman – 41  
Wonder Woman - 93  
Donna Troy - 13  
Damian Wayne - 13  
Dinah Lance - 32  
Oliver Queen – 40  
Red Arrow - 26  
Jade Nguyen – 27  
Lian Nguyen-Harper – 3 or 4  
Arsenal – 18  
Jason Todd – 20  
Cameron Spear – 20  
Maya Ghale – 20  
Jim Ghale-Spear – 2**

**Now that the preliminaries are out of the way, let's get to the story!**

* * *

**The planet Qward  
The Anti-Matter Universe**

"_Thaal Sinestro, you have been found guilty of using your Green Lantern ring as a tool of fear and oppression instead of fighting against it. For declaring yourself dictator of your home planet of Korugar, you are hereby banished to the planet Qward in the Anti-Matter Universe."_

The Guardians words were a fire that burned within Sinestro's very soul. How he hated them and their arrogance. They should be the ones banished, not him. He understood that the only way to ensure order in the universe was through fear. The Green Lantern ring, being the most powerful weapon in the galaxy, helped him achieve that goal. The people Korugar may have felt fear when they looked upon his Green Lantern symbol, but the people lived in a state of pure order. Wasn't that the ultimate purpose of the Corps in the first place?

As Sinestro mulled over his situation, his thoughts invariably drifted to his current inhabitance, Qward. The Guardians thought to teach him humility by exiling him to a place where everyone who lived hated Green Lanterns. But they had miscalculated Sinestro's outlook. He saw the banishment as a betrayal, not a punishment. It had been easy to show the Qwardians how much he wanted to exact his revenge on his former masters. When they heard this, they were eager to show him their most prized possession; a power ring made entirely of fear. The Qwardians had understood that the Lantern's power came from will, and that's willpower's greatest enemy is fear.

When Sinestro laid eyes upon the yellow ring, he realized his goal of revenge was not only possible; it was well within his grasp to achieve. The Qwardian craftsmen, known as the Weaponers, allowed Sinestro to take the ring and watched in fascination as the yellow energy spread outward around his purple-skinned body, creating a uniform not unlike his former Green Lantern attire. When he felt the rush of the power flowing from the ring, Sinestro's plan fully formed in his mind. He would use this yellow ring to gather his own Corps. Then, they would destroy the Green Lantern Corps, one ring bearer at a time.

* * *

**Los Angeles – North Hollywood  
February 19, 2019**

"I don't know Alex, I just don't get why people don't like my work." Kyle Rayner rubbed his forehead as he talked to his girlfriend over the phone. The city bus jostled him as he listened to Alex's reply.

"_They will eventually. Maybe you should look at finding a new writing partner. People won't buy graphic novels that don't have good writers. As amazing as your art is, it isn't going to sell on its own."_

"You're probably right. I'll ju-" Kyle was cut off as the bus lurched forward, having been side-swiped by a passing semi. Kyle instinctively grabbed the safety bar above him just before the large passenger vehicle spun sideways and somersaulted several times. The passengers who hadn't tried to restrain themselves went flying into the air, crashing into the sides of the bus. Kyle tried to hold onto the bar throughout the rolls of the bus, but on the fifth and final roll his grasp slipped and he crashed into the mass of bodies on the roof, which was now where the floor had been moments before.

Despite hitting his face on a man's knee, Kyle stood up to survey the damage. There were several unconscious people below him, the rest were writhing and crying out in pain. But the worst part was undoubtedly the flames near the front of the bus. Shrugging off the pain in his head and face, Kyle moved to the back of the bus to open the emergency exit. Once that was done, he quickly went the front of the bus, removing the unconscious driver from his seat and carrying him to the rear door. On the way, Kyle felt a strange liquid fell on his head. He reached up to feel the substance and smelled it, noting that it smelled like gas. While Kyle was no explosives expert, he knew that a gas leak near an open flame was a recipe for disaster. When he reached the rear door, he found a police officer there to take the driver off his hands.

Kyle was about to turn back to the bus when the officer grabbed his arm. "Kid, you need to come too! That thing's too unstable."

Kyle shook his head, despite his fear of going back in. "Can't, there's a gas leak. We need to get these people out!"

"Kid, wait!" The police officer called after Kyle, but the young man was already heading back into the overturned bus.

Kyle moved swiftly back into the bus, moving people as quickly as he could to the exit before heading back in. More police arrived, helping Kyle to save as many people as possible before the flames spread. After working feverishly for five minutes, over half the 30 people on the bus were removed from the burning wreckage. Kyle ran back to the bus, determined to save everyone else, but was thrown backward as the bus's gas tank exploded, sending out a concussive shockwave. Kyle lay on the ground in a daze; his vision was blurry as he tried to look at the burning wreckage. He felt a nearly overpowering sense of guilt as he thought of the people he hadn't been able to save.

Suddenly, a green streak of light flashed in the sky above him. He thought for sure he was hallucinating due to the concussion, but that thought was rendered moot as the green light paused in front of him, showing that its source was a green ring. The ring worked its way onto Kyle's hand and a green ball formed around Kyle, who was freaking out at the new developments. The crowd around him watched in awe as the green ball shot off into the sky, away from the burning wreckage and eventually the Earth itself.

Inside the emerald bubble, Kyle was stunned beyond belief as he rocketed through space, past asteroids, nebulas, planets, and stars. He was even more amazed that he wasn't plastered to the back of the bubble. Somehow, the g-forces of his incalculable speed had been offset by the green ring on his finger. But just as suddenly as the trip had begun, it was over as he found himself hovering over a world very different from Earth. The planet below looked to be smaller than Earth, and had no discernible bodies of water. The land was covered in mountains that were visible, even from the vast distance Kyle was observing from. A green glow emanating from what looked like a city caught Rayner's attention just before his sphere was moving again, toward that very same glow.

In no time at all, Kyle was flying through a city of some kind. Towering structures surrounded him on both sides. People in green uniforms were flying around him as well, some stopping to watch as the green sphere continued on its path toward the center of the city. Soon, Rayner was slowing down as he neared a raised platform. As quickly as the sphere had formed around him, it had disappeared leaving him lying on the ground with seven blue aliens in raised seats looking down on him.

"_Kyle Rayner of Earth. You have been chosen as a Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." _

After hearing this, Kyle promptly fainted.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think, which means you have to leave reviews. I don't want to be that guy who blackballs his readers by saying I won't update unless I get a certain # of reviews, but they (the reviews) are highly appreciated.  
**


	2. Freshman Orientation

**Thanks to everyone who has favorite/followed/reviewed the first chapter. This chapter has a fun little reference to a really powerful Green Lantern, one with the powers of both Superman and a Green Lantern. See if you can spot it!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**The planet Oa  
****February 20****th**

"_Kyle Rayner of Earth. You have been chosen as a Green Lantern of Sector 2814. Welcome to the Green Lantern Corps." _

As he dreamt, those words from those little blue men in red robes dominated his unconscious mind. Visions of him flying around in a green bubble swam throughout his mind. It wasn't until he felt a slight tingle wash over his body that he roused himself from his sleeping state. As his eyes snapped open he was aware of some apparatus hovering over him. The metal bar hung over his head as it emitted a green light over his body, which Kyle realized was completely naked. Before he could freak out over that little tidbit, a voice drew his attention.

"Ah, I see you are awake."

When Kyle's eyes found the voice's source he was shocked to see an alien man, or at least he guessed it was a man, who looked like a hybrid between a fish and a bird.

"What the heck is going on?" Kyle's voice shook with a mixture of shock, a fear, and a dash of anger.

"My name is Tomar-Re, of sector 2813. I have been assigned as your mentor, Kyle Rayner. Before you fainted I assume the Guardians managed to inform you of your selection into the Green Lantern Corps.

"You mean that wasn't a dream?"

A hearty laugh from a newcomer joined the duo. "No kid, definitely not a dream."

The man, a human, extended his hand, but retracted it upon seeing Kyle's nude state. "Right. Clothes. Just put on the ring and that should take care of the problem.

Kyle's attention was drawn to his immediate left, where a small table resided. Kyle grabbed the green ring and placed it on his left hand. He felt tiny needles poking his skin until the sensation passed after a second. After that had passed Kyle looked down in awe to see he body covered in a green uniform not unlike the ones donning the two men in front of him. As he stood up, the other human extended his to Kyle.

"Hal Jordan, from Earth."

Kyle grasped the hand. "Kyle Rayner."

Hal smile. "Oh, I already know. Still not sure why they assigned Tomar to give you the tour when there's two humans already here."

The yellow-skinned fish man shook his head. "The duties on two members of the Honor Guard do not include wasting time helping new recruits. As you and John Stewart are both well aware."

Hal laughed. "Easy T, easy. I know, but I thought I'd at least drop by to say 'hey'." Hal gave Kyle a mock salute, but offered one last nugget of information. "Oh, and usually you'll have clothes underneath the uniform. The ring needs to scan your body without clothes before you can actually use it the first time. So at least you won't be in the buff when you take it off, though now that I think about it would make for some fun role play with Carol later."

"Jordan, you are only confusing the young man. Would you leave so that I may complete my task?"

"Well fine. See you around, kid."

Kyle watched as Hal floated out of the room before turning to the fish-man. "So that guy is a Green Lantern?"

"Indeed. Have you not heard of Earth's Green Lantern's? Here on Oa we hear tales of Earth's heroes and how they are quite well known amongst the human population."

"Well, I mean. I'd heard of the guy, but I was always more a Superman fan myself."

Tomar nodded. "Having met the Kryptonian myself, I share your enthusiasm. Had his people not collapsed upon Krypton's destruction Kal-El would have made a fine Lantern.

Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. "So, what now?"

"Now that your ring has been properly calibrated I believe the first item on the agenda is to begin basic training."

Kyle was still feeling extremely confused about the whole situation. "Wait, how is it that I can understand you?"

Apparently, the question was often asked by new recruits, as Tomar's answer was quick. "The ring serves as a universal translator. As there are four other human Lanterns the translator's database has become quite adept at translating human speech patterns and colloquialisms."

"Oh."

"Indeed. So, should we make out way to the training ring?"

"So, are we walking there?"

Tomar shook his head. "No, I believe the first thing to learn is how to properly fly."

Kyle inwardly smiled at the thought of actually flying; even though it was on an alien planet with a weird looking fish-man. Tomar motioned for Kyle to join him outside the room. Once there Kyle's breath was taken away by the sight before him. Standing on the balcony outside the room the pair had a view unlike anything Kyle had ever experience. From his spot Kyle could see towering structures the rose into the sky with no end in sight. Other Lanterns flew by, most not giving Tomar and Kyle a passing glance. The sky itself was another matter entirely. It was nearly black, even with its sun hanging high in the sky. As he stared into space, Tomar flew into his field of vision, bringing him back to reality.

"Simply focus on your ring and will yourself to levitate." Tomar's voice was calm as he instructed his pupil.

Kyle followed the instructions, concentrating hard on floating off the ground. When he did so successfully, he felt an immense sense of joy and shock mixed together. Once he was stable off the ground Tomar nodded.

"Good. Now, focus on a direction you wish to fly. Cross the distance between us."

Kyle dutifully did as he was told and focused on moving forward, finding that his body moved on his mental command in the desired trajectory. Once the task was accomplished, Tomar-Re nodded again.

"We will proceed to the training. Normally we would train in the oath, but I have been told leave that to your human colleague, Guy Gardner."

Tomar turned around and flew off toward a stadium like structure several hundred feet away. Kyle concentrated on moving again, feeling exhilarated as he picked up speed to catch his guide. He smiled broadly at the feeling of freedom that flight gave him. Once he reached Tomar he did a quickly loop in the air before falling in line with the veteran Lantern, who was rapidly descending to the training area.

"I believe Hal Jordan would call you a natural."

Before Kyle could respond a new, gravelly voice met his ears. "Yeah, but being natural isn't going to make a poozer into a Lantern. That's my job."

Tomar and Kyle landed softly before the hulking creature, who had a face that looked to Kyle like a cross between a pig and a bulldog. The man was standing with his arms crossed as he stared Kyle up and down.

"Why we're getting another human is beyond me. Aren't there any other races in that sector?"

Tomar shook his head. "Kilowog, you know that John Stewart and Hal Jordan were promoted to Honor Guard. With the new decree that each sector must have two Lanterns, another human was needed to serve alongside Guy Gardner."

The man now identified as Kilowog uncrossed his mammoth arms. "Still don't see why a Martian couldn't have done the job."

Tomar sighed. "Yes, there are now four humans in the Corps, a higher number than any other race. But the ring was sent to Earth to find a host, not Mars. It seems the Guardians place higher value on humanity's ability to wield the power of will than their Martian neighbors."

"Hmph." Despite the elder Lantern's statement, Kilowog's attitude toward the new recruit did not improve. "Well then, let's get going poozer! Get to that black line on the double!"

After Tomar departed, Kyle's eyes followed Kilowog's outstretched arm. He found the spot on the ground and took off at a run, getting to the spot as quick as he could. When he got there he spun around to see a large hammer flying through the air, directly at his face! Thinking quickly he used his ring to dodge to the left and looked back at Kilowog, who merely grunted at the recruit's reaction.

"I've seen worse performances for a first time. What I just used is a called a construct, got it?" Seeing Kyle nod, Kilowog continued. "Using your ring, you can make whatever construct you can imagine. My specialty is hammers. Your human counterpart, Hal, likes to use what he calls baseball bats. I'm going to throw another hammer at you and I want you to defend against it without dodging. Let's see what you've got, poozer!"

Kyle readied himself for another assault as a strange thought struck him. As he played out the scenario in his mind a small smirk crept onto his face, which only irked Kilowog as he threw his second hammer at the recruit. Even as the hammer flew toward him at an extremely high speed, Kyle remained rooted to the spot. In a lightning fast motion Kyle brought up his ring and a green human, who looked suspiciously like a certain blonde anime character, appeared in front of him.

Kilowog was unimpressed by the contrast, wondering how the human thought such a construct could defend against his assault. His face fell when he saw the construct catch the hammer out of the air and whirl it back towards the Lantern who made it in the first place. Kilowog hastily made a shield wall to block the hammer. And just to teach the kid a lesson, Kilowog snuck out a power charge while the kid was distracted. He used the power to create a hand behind Kyle, slapping him into the dirt of the training arena. Even as the kid lay on the ground the trainer had to admit that he'd never had a student try to turn his own attack against him on the first day. Maybe this kid was what he was cracked up to be.

For his part Kyle slowly got up off the ground, coughing up dirt as he did so. As he dusted himself off he saw the look of what he assumed was disgust on the alien trainer's face. _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

**Sector 212  
****The Daxian asteroid belt**

Bedovian looked down the sights of his inter-sector sniper rifle, honing on his target that took 14 years to track down. Sodom Yat was a tricky Daxamite to find indeed. As the 600 year old space crab dialed in his sights, he was distracted by a yellow tear—seemingly in space itself. In the void between the yellow tear, the stars themselves appeared to be gone, making Bedovian wonder if he was witnessing a fracture in the universal barrier. His theory proved correct when he saw a familiar figure fly through the tear. Bedovian quickly brought his rifle to bear on the intruder.

"Sinestro! I will not be brought down by a Lantern this day!"

Sinestro only laughed at the ancient assassin. "If I wanted you dead, Bedovian, you would be."

"Then why are you here?"

"Simple. I'm here to offer you a position in my new Lantern Corps." Sinestro smiled devilishly as he opened his hand to reveal a yellow ring.

* * *

**If anyone is wondering, Bedovian is actually an inter-sector assassin who can kill a target from three sectors away. Feel free to look him up on the DC wiki. And for anyone wondering, Earth's heroes will be making a big splash in the beginning of the next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Fancy Meeting You Here

**Followers of my stories will already now plenty about Hawkeye and his abilities. Anyone who hasn't read anything of mine will probably be a little confused as to who he is, but I will give you some looks at his powers in this chapter. If you want his back story I would suggest reading at least **_**Strange New World**_**, which serves as his origin tale. The stories that feature him and the alternate universe I have created around him can be found on my profile.**

**So in this chapter I include a character known as Devastation. She is the large woman in the episode "Beneath". The Young Justice Wiki states that she is an 'anti-Wonder Woman'. She was created out of clay much like Diana by the god Cronus with the intent to kill Wonder Woman.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 17****th  
6:25 p.m.  
Mexico City**

"Hawkeye, we've got to move!" Nightwing shouted to his left as he threw several wing-dings at their attackers before retreating back to cover behind a no longer functioning assembly line.

The League had been alerted to a drug cartel operating out of Mexico City, sending a small team to survey the area. Nightwing, Hawkeye, and Wonder Girl had been selected for the mission. Unfortunately, the League's intelligence had completely missed the hundreds of well-trained and armed guards and the fact that they had tech capable of blocking the Justice League communicators.

"You and Wonder Girl get out of here, I'll cover you. Move!"

Nightwing and Wonder Girl nodded in acknowledgement. Cassie flew low to the ground, being able to fly faster than Nightwing could run. She knocked several henchmen to the ground, clearing a path for Nightwing, who flung more wing-dings at the men still attacking Hawkeye's position. Their progress towards the exit was halted as Devastation and Deathstroke crashed through the roof above. Wonder Girl flew straight at Devastation, determined to ram through the larger villain. Nightwing engaged Deathstroke in a fierce battle of skill, though Deathstroke held a slight edge over the younger man.

In response to Wonder Girl's direct attack, Devastation simply plucked the young blonde out of the air, grabbing her by the neck and choking her into submission. The villainess then threw the limp body at Nightwing, sending both heroes crashing into a forklift. Nightwing, unprepared to be slammed by his teammate, had his breath driven from his body on impact. He felt a sharp snap in his arm and shoulder as he made contact with the forklift. Deathstroke stood over Nightwing and Wonder Girl with a raised sword, but couldn't finish the kill as Hawkeye jumped over the forklift and threw the assassin backwards.

Devastation leaped forward, but Hawkeye used her own momentum against her, flipping her over his shoulder and using his enhanced strength to throw into the far wall. With his two opponents momentarily down, Hawkeye used the chance to make sure his teammates were alright. Cassie stirred back to consciousness as Hawkeye checked her over. He stopped suddenly when he saw the gas tank of the forklift leaking. Thinking quickly, he grabbed both Nightwing and Wonder Girl to fling them away from the soon-to-explode vehicle. Dick and Cassie looked back once they landed; hoping to see Thomas join them, but only saw the lift explode. A piece of the fork was thrown by the violent explosion, flying right through Thomas's chest.

"NOOO!" Cassie was instantly distraught at the sight of Thomas clutching at his bleeding chest and he fell to the ground. She flew over to him, catching his lifeless body in her arms. As she held his body she didn't notice Devastation come up behind her, sending a powerful to the back of her hear and rendering her unconscious.

* * *

**30 minutes later**

"Glad you could join the party." Cassie shook off the haze of her healing concussion to hear the sarcastic tones of Nightwing. She realized her hands were bounds about her head and tried to move them, shocked when she found that she could not. Nightwing's voice again filled the room.

"They used your lasso. You may want to think about keeping that with you on covert ops. Having an indestructible rope can be a bit of a double edged sword."

Before Cassie could offer a witty reply, she saw a body on the floor lying in a pool of blood.

"Is that?"

Nightwing replied with a nod. Cassie's gaze never left Hawkeye's body. Her voice quivered as she asked another question.

"Why did they leave his body?"

Nightwing shrugged. "Probably to mess with us."

"Well it's definitely working. And why the heck are you so calm about this?"

Nightwing shook his head. "Because of that." He nodded to Hawkeye's body, which started to roll over on its side.

"Ugh. Man, that hurts." Thomas's voice was gravelly as he rubbed the hole in his Kevlar.

Cassie sighed, realization dawning on her. "Gods, I forgot you could do that."

Hawkeye stood up. "Nice to see the 'actually being dead' trick means you don't get tied up."

Nightwing smirked and shook his head Thomas walked over to him and ripped off his shackles. Cassie rubbed her wrists once she was free of her own lasso. Once his comrades were free Thomas turned to Nightwing.

"Miss anything while I was out?"

Nightwing gingerly touched his injured shoulder and nodded. "Yeah, there was some kind of fight going on before either of you two woke up. Not sure what it was about, but it sounded nasty."

Thomas and Nightwing went silent, running over the different scenarios in their minds.

Cassie, never one for plans, spoke loudly to get her teammate's attention. "So, what now?"

Thomas smiled. "Now, milady, we bust our way out of here."

Thomas and Cassie stood at their cell's only door with Nightwing behind them. The acrobat was mostly unable to fight given the severity of his injury. Hawkeye silently counted down from three on his hand. On his signal, both he and Wonder Girl kicked the door out from its hinges, ready to take on the horde of troops. What they found shocked them to say the least. In the middle of the old factory was a large green bubble holding every one of the goons who had been working with Deathstroke and Devastation. The latter two were no-where to be found. Floating above the sphere were two Green Lanterns. One of them was Guy Gardner, the other was unknown to the three escaped heroes. Once the veteran Lantern spotted them, he flew over.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

Thomas chuckled half-heartedly, none of the three really wanted to deal with Guy and his attitude today. Sure, he'd mellowed after Batman punched him in the face, but he was still a cocky S.O.B. Nightwing, acting as the more amiable hero, walked to shake Guy's hand.

"We would have been just fine Guy, but thanks for the help." Dick nodded to the young man floating about the bad guys. "Who's the new guy?"

"Earth's newest Lantern."

Wonder Girl was quite surprised at the news. "What happened to Hal and John?"

"They both got promoted to Honor Guard, leaving Earth one Lantern short after the Guardian's new decree that each sector should have two." Guy motioned for the new Lantern to join them. "Come introduce yourself, kid."

As the new Lantern flew over Guy took up the reigns of the green sphere. Once he landed the Lantern stuck out his hand as he introduced himself. "Hi, my name's Kyle, Kyle Rayner."

Nightwing shook the young man's hand. "Nightwing. Might I suggest you not say your name so openly like that? The bad guys are literally right there." He emphasized his point by jabbing a finger at the sphere full of bad guys.

Hawkeye laughed as he introduced himself to the Lantern. "You'll have to forgive my paranoid friend. I think there's, like, twelve people in the world who know who he is under the mask." Thomas flicked at Nightwing's mask while Dick leaned back to successfully avoid the contact. Thomas turned his attention back to Kyle. "My name's Hawkeye. You can also call me Thomas. I don't really have a civilian identity, so whatever you want to call me is just fine."

Cassie finished up the introductions. "I'm Wonder Girl."

Kyle looked Wonder Girl up and down. "Wouldn't say the 'girl' moniker is very accurate, though the 'wonder' part most definitely is."

Cassie blushed at the compliment as she and Kyle shook hands. The interaction drew a glare from Thomas, but he brushed off Kyle and Cassie's interaction as he spoke. "Nice meeting you, Kyle, but we should really be getting back."

"Mind if I tag along?"

Now it was Nightwing's turned to be a little shocked. "Why should you? Not trying to be rude, but usually these things are done by invitation."

"I'm not trying to be too forward, but Hal suggested I check the place out. Seeing as how Guy doesn't like working with you guys, I'm the only Lantern on Earth at the moment."

Nightwing pondered the situation, but his thoughts were interrupted by Batman's voice over the communicator. _"He's authorized to enter the base. The situation has been discussed with Hal and John."_

Nightwing touched his communicator, turning his attention away from Kyle. "Something come up?"

"Not at all Kyle, Batman says that you can come."

Kyle's smile beamed wide. "You think I could actually meet him? Between him and Superman I probably couldn't pick a favorite. Those guys are so cool!"

Wonder Girl shook her head. "You may not think that when you meet him. He can be a little intimidating."

* * *

**Justice League Headquarters  
7:20 p.m.**

After arriving back at headquarters, Nightwing and Hawkeye left Kyle in the hands of Batman. It seems that the more senior members of the League were quite keen on interviewing the younger man for possible recruitment. Thomas and Dick made their way to the medical lab to get Nightwing's shoulder treated. Thomas was initially confused why Dick would want him to tag along, but the reason soon became clear once the two were alone.

"What's up with you and Wonder Girl?"

The question caught Thomas off-guard, but he quickly recovered. "What makes you think something is going on?"

"Please, don't insult me. I saw the way you reacted to Kyle's little 'comment'."

Hawkeye crossed his arms as Nigthwing got of the hospital bed, his arm in a sling. "Look, after things went sideways with Supergirl I'm a little hesitant to ask out someone who has an older relative that could kick my ass."

"Well, I think you're just chicken."

"Don't go there, Dick."

"Bock, bock, begowwwwk!" Nightwing made a chicken motion with his one good arm.

"You look like a fool you know that?"

"Oh he knows. He just doesn't give a rat's ass." Barbara Gordon rounded the corner and walked into the medical wing.

Nightwing just smirked. "Please, you know you love me."

Barbara and Dick shared a quick kiss, making Thomas feel slightly like a third wheel all of a sudden. Thomas was about to leave when Dick called out to him. "Hey, we're not done talking about Cassie just yet."

Thomas didn't like the tone Nightwing was using. "What is there to talk about?"

"Look, I may have softened my stance on inter-team relationships." He and Barbara shared a look. "But that doesn't mean there isn't a possibility for disaster. You and Supergirl may be back to friends, but if you can't make a commitment to a relationship with a girl like Cassie then you better not act like a jealous boyfriend whenever someone compliments her. Unresolved issues can really screw things up in the field."

Just then Cassie walked into the medical room, causing everyone in the room to stop talking as the demi-goddess dug through the supply kit. Thomas gave a glance to Dick and Barbara, who motioned for him to go talk to her.

Thomas somewhat nervously walked over to her, catching her off guard. "Hey."

Cassie turned around, having found what she was looking for. "Hey to you too."

Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. "So, I was wondering." His voiced drifted off into silence.

"Wondering what?"

Thomas took a breath, appearing more confident as he spoke. "If you would like to go get a cup of coffee with me."

Cassie smiled. "Sure. Tomorrow good?"

Thomas returned her smile. "Yeah, sounds good to me."

Dick and Barbara walked over the Thomas as the trio watched Cassie leave. Dick put his arm over Thomas's shoulder. "Aww, our little Thomas is growing up."

Thomas threw off Dick's arm. "Don't make me break your other shoulder. Besides, I'm older than you anyway."

"Yeah, but I'm definitely more experienced in this facet of life."

"Only because you're the son of one of the richest men in the world."

"Hey, don't hate the playa, hate the game."

Barbara laughed at Dick's reaction. "Only you would still say something that juvenile."

Dick shrugged at the insult. "Haters gonna hate."

Thomas shook his head as the three left the medical lab. "Dumb ass."

Dick took on a mock-sad face. "Remind me, why am I still friends with you two?"

"Because you're banging BG and I'm the only guy around who doesn't put up with your shit?"

Dick put on a fake-thinking face, as though deeply pondering Thomas's answer. "Yeah, that's pretty much spot on.

* * *

**Oa  
Guardians of the Universe Council Chamber**

The news that a tear between the prime universe at the Anti-Matter universe had been spotted had prompted a great debate to be held by the Guardians of the Universe. Initial intelligence suggested that somehow, Thaal Sinestro had returned to his original world wielding a weapon of terrible power. The debate had raged for hours, until Ganthet finally grew tired of talking in circles, choosing to speak his mind one last time.

"I believe that we should inform the Corps immediately." Ganthet was firm in his statement; he hoped his resolution on the matter would sway a majority of the Guardian's to his side of the argument. Unfortunately, things were not going well. Only Sayd sided with him in the discussion. Appa Ali Apsa and the Science Director held strong support and had powerful voices.

"Informing the Corps would be unnecessary and dangerous. Sinestro's presence may be unnerving, but we cannot a lot the pettiness of a former Lantern to take the Lanterns away from their posts."

Ganthet shook his head at yet another member of the council joining the opposition. "I will not let this stand. I _hope _you all see the folly of your actions before it is too late. But I cannot allow you to keep this from the Corps. It is our duty to protect the universe, not to keep the knowledge that could very well save it locked away."

Ganthet flew up to leave the room, but found himself frozen by an unknown force as the science director floated up to him alongside Appa. Appa closed the gap between he and Ganthet.

"Guardian Ganthet, for intent to commit treason against the Council you are hereby exiled."

* * *

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed this story or added it to their favorites. I seriously love getting reviews, even if there are critical of my work. In fact, critical ones are definitely better in my opinion because I am always trying to get better as a writer. **

**Those of you who have finished Strange New World should have a pretty good idea of how the Hawkeye/Wonder Girl relationship plays out going forward. **

**Also, the end scene with Ganthet has a major hint as to what he'll be doing in the near future. Not sure if he'll make a return in this story, but I'm laying seeds for future story arcs.**


	4. Seeing the Sights

**This chapter is a bit of a slow one, but I felt it kind of showed where the different characters are at right now. This isn't just a story about Kyle Rayner; this is also a story about the universe I've been shaping since my very first story. And for all you Spitfire fanatics, I've got a lovely little mention of their status in this chapter. See if you can spot it!**

**All of the members of the Sinestro Corps are all taken straight of the DC comicsverse, so if you ever get lost in the story either PM me or take a quick trip to the Wikipedia pages. Arkillo, the drill sergeant (think their version of Kilowog), is featured in this chapter.**

* * *

**The planet Vorn  
****Sector 674****  
**

"Hello, Arkillo."

The voice of his old enemy, Thaal Sinestro, shook Arkillo shook his slumber. The large man leapt from his bed toward the purple alien, only to be trapped in a yellow sphere.

"Now, now. That's no way to treat a man coming to you with a job offer."

Arkillo's rage subsided, Sinestro's demeanor catching him off guard.

"What is it you want, Sinestro?"

"I want you to join me."

"Join you? Like I would ever join you or the Green Lantern Corps."

Sinestro gestured to his yellow costume. "As you can see, I've had a change of employers recently. I am no longer a Green Lantern."

Arkillo snarled, his large sabre-like teeth protruding violently.

"Then what are you?"

"I am a Yellow Lantern, and I'm making my own corps, one built to destroy my former masters _and_ their pets."

"And should this interest me?"

"Because I want you to help me build and train our corps. And when the time is right we will strike and you will have the chance to kill the Green Lantern you hate most: Kilowog."

Sinestro deconstructed the sphere, leaving Arkillo standing under his own power. Sinestro hovered over the man, waiting for an answer. He didn't have to wait very long.

"Very well, Sinestro. I accept your offer."

"Then welcome to the Sinestro Corps."

* * *

**Washington D.C.  
****9:30 a.m.****  
**

"So, what do you think of Union Station?" Thomas took a sip of his coffee while Cassie looked around the massive building.

"You know, the whole time the Hall was standing I never once took the time to actually see the sights. How long did you say this building's been standing?"

"It was built in 1907. And as fast as humans tear down and rebuild, it's pretty impressive to have something still standing 112 years after it was opened."

"It certainly is." Cassie finished her coffee. "And this is maybe the best cup of coffee I've had since I was last in California."

Thomas smiled. "Thought you'd like it. So, what do you say we take this show on the road?"

Cassie cocked an eyebrow. "I thought this was just a coffee date?"

Thomas shrugged. "Hey, you're the one who said they'd never seen the sights. In a past life I nearly became a government and history teacher, so I think a tour of the nation's capital is in order."

"Not exactly first date material."

"Well, I figure we've known each other for what, five years now? So the awkward getting to know the utter basics about each other is pretty much out of the way. Plus, I get to dazzle you with my impressive knowledge base of trivia and historical facts."

Cassie smirked. "Every girl's dream."

Thomas laughed. "Hey, I can be plenty dreamy when I want to. Fine, after a quick jaunt around the city I've got something special in mind."

"And that would be?"

"Just a little friendly competitive battle of skill in the world's second most awesome game of simulated warfare."

"Come again?"

"In layman's terms it's also known as laser tag."

"Oh you are so going down."

"Cass, I may be taking you on a date, but don't think for a second I'll take it easy on you. Even if my date is the gorgeous Wonder Girl, I play to win, always."

Cassie smiled as she wrapped her arm around Thomas's before the duo left the bustling train station. "Well, that makes two of us."

As the pair of incognito heroes strolled toward the metro station Cassie grew impatient with the silence. "So, there's something I suppose I should tell you."

"And that would be."

"I'm thinking about giving up the Wonder Girl moniker. I mean, that new Green Lantern was right, it's not exactly fitting."

"You're telling me." Cassie socked Thomas on the arm. "Ow! Geez, I may be able to heal crazy fast, but that still hurts you know."

"Sorry, I was just trying to be a little serious and you're making that very difficult."

"Fine, no jokes."

"Good. Anyway, Diana wants me to take over the Wonder Woman mantle for her."

"Wait, what? When did this happen?"

"She told me a couple years ago, but I just didn't think it would be this fast. After the whole thing with Darkseid she kind of wanted to stop fighting, but she knew I wasn't ready yet so she stayed in the League."

"Yeah, that whole situation messed up a lot of people. Wally hasn't been the same since. Losing Barry really messed with his head."

Cassie nodded solemnly. "It's still weird not hearing him crack jokes all the time. I'm just glad Artemis was able to help him through it. Can you believe they're expecting a baby?"

"I know, right? Still, I can't believe that Diana, princess of the Amazons, a woman who's been fighting evil for over 70 years, just wants to quit."

Cassie nodded. "Yeah, I was as baffled as you are, but it's what she wants. The Themiscyran embassy is opening in a few weeks and she's going to be a full time ambassador."

Thomas chuckled and shook his head. "Now that's hard to imagine. A woman like that, trading her costume for a suit."

"Yeah, you're telling me."

"So, you know I've got to ask…"

Cassie shook her head in exasperation. "No, I'm not keeping her outfit. I mean, as much as I like showing off my legs." She smacked Thomas's arm again when she felt him staring down. "But I'm definitely adding some pants."

Thomas rubbed his arm. "Fine, no more lecherous stares from this guy. So is there going to be a new Wonder Girl now that you're moving on to the big leagues?"

"Yeah, her name's Donna Troy. Diana is giving her the tour of the Watchtower, now that its re-construction is finished. I'm only going to be partially involved in her training. She'll patrol with me, but she'll get her training from the Amazons like I did."

"Sounds like a good plan actually. The Amazons really are amazing fighters."

"And don't you forget it either."

"I don't plan to. After Kara kicked my ass I think I know firsthand just how fierce their training is."

At the mention of Supergirl, Cassie tensed. Thomas quickly moved to mitigate the situation. "Listen, about Kara and me."

"I know, you guys called it off a few months ago."

"Yeah, we did. And we're definitely not getting back together. We started a relationship way to soon. I mean, she had literally just landed on Earth so we definitely took things too fast. It got pretty dysfunctional at the end."

"And you two are still friends?" Cassie's voice was uncharacteristically soft.

"You know, I think discussing our past relationships is not a good line of discussion. Tell you what, we make it through today and things go good and you and I will sit down over some lunch and has this out. Right now, we've got a train to catch."

Cassie nodded. "Sounds like a plan." The two stepped on to the metro car just before the doors closed and the PA announced the next stop.

* * *

**Watchtower  
****10:15 a.m.****  
**

"And this is the observation deck." Diana, followed closely by a sullen looking 13 year old girl, walked into the observation room. "A lot of us come in here to get perspective on things. For me, it reminds me that whatever problems we face there is always a world to save and that it's worth saving."

Diana stared out the glass at the planet below and was silent for a few moments before noticing the impatient girl beside her. "Something wrong, Donna?"

"I still don't get why Cassie isn't here. I mean, isn't she my half-sister _and_ my mentor?"

"As I already said, she is on a date."

"Doesn't matter. I'm an Amazon and so is she. Is some stupid boy really more important?"

Diana sighed. "You'll understand one day. Being immortal, it's quite hard to find someone to share your life with. And I was the one who gave her permission to take the day off."

"Why would do such a thing?"

"I happen to like the young man she is with at the moment, but that must stay between us. I believe he thinks I will not hesitate to decapitate him should he ever hurt Cassie in any way."

"Wouldn't you though?"

Diana smirked and shook her head. "Come, we have one more stop on the tour before we are finished."

"And that might be?"

"The briefing room. You will be receiving many of your missions there."

The duo walked in silence down the halls until they entered the briefing room, only to find it already occupied. A young man, who was obviously a Green Lantern, gave Diana and Donna a quick wave when they entered, but the other two didn't pay any attention to the Amazons. Donna recognized the older man as the one and only Batman, but she was unfamiliar with the small teen by his side. The young Amazon's gaze lingered on the boy for longer than she intended as she looked him up and down, settling on his face. She guessed his age was near her own, but the green mask on his face obscured many of his facial features. Suddenly the boy's gaze found her own and Donna averted her eyes as she felt a strange sensation in her cheeks. She turned around quickly and left the room when she realized she was blushing. In her embarrassment she didn't notice Diana stifle a chuckle, but she did notice when the older woman put a hand on her shoulder once they were both in the hallway.

"So what was that you were saying about 'stupid boys' earlier?"

"Can we _please _not talk about this?"

"Alright. We should probably head back to Themyscira, the tour is done."

Diana headed toward the zeta tube, Donna following slowly behind. As Diana spooled up the League's transportation device Donna spoke up.

"Who was that with Batman? I haven't seen him before."

"That was Robin. And I'm not surprised you haven't seen him. Batman keeps him on a tight leash, much tighter than any of the boy's predecessors. Considering what happened to his two predecessors, it is a most wise decision in my opinion. But you will be getting to know him much better in the coming months. You two are going to be training together from now on."

* * *

**The Briefing Room  
****10:27 a.m.****  
**

"So am I like _in, _in?"

"Tt, only as a probationary member, Rayner."

"_Robin._" Batman's voice made it clear he was not in the mood for his protégé's antics. "Wait outside."

Batman and Kyle Rayner watched as the young hero left the room. Once he was certain his son had left Batman turned his attention back to Kyle.

"As he mentioned. You are currently a probationary member of the League. You will be assigned missions with some of the younger members of the League until we have a better assessment of your abilities and your approach to working with a team. As a Lantern the Guardians may have given you the go-ahead to begin patrolling your sector, but if you want to work on our team you will play by our rules."

Kyle nodded. "Understood, sir. I kind of grew up with the League as my idols. I won't let you down."

"Good. Take the time to familiarize yourself with the Watchtower. I am needed back in Gotham."

Batman quickly turned, his black cap flowing behind him, and left the room to make his way to the zeta tubes. On the way he was joined by Robin.

"How long before you strike this Lantern in the face like the last one?"

"This Lantern is a different person than Guy. You should keep that in mind before you judge him."

"Tt. You would have made a far better Lantern than anyone the Guardians could have chosen."

"Give the man a chance to prove himself before you condemn him. There is undoubtedly a reason that he was chosen to join the Green Lanterns. Not every hero was born into this life as you were."

"As you wish, Father."

* * *

**So, what did you think? Let me know in the reviews!**


	5. Let's See What You've Got

******Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**Truth be told, I hadn't planned on developing the Donna/Damian romance as much as I am, but that's what happens once you actually start writing. This is a training chapter, but the ending is what really moves the story forward.**

**Thanks to Ansa88 for beta-ing once again.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 19****th  
****The Watchtower – Young Justice Training Room  
****9:45 a.m.****  
**

Barbara Gordon, a.k.a Batgirl, was never really a terribly wordy person. Sure, she could talk a person's ears off if she was in the mood, but for the most part she was a woman of action. Which was why the position of team trainer was a perfect fit. She looked out over the assembled group of young heroes in front of her, feeling like today was going to be an especially good day.

"Listen up, boys and girls. For some of you, this is the first step in being a hero." Her gaze rested momentarily on Donna Troy for a moment. "Even though we have new blood in the training ring, it doesn't mean we're going to take things slow. Any pressing matters to attend to before we begin today?"

Batgirl waited for any hands to be raised. "Yes, Wonder Girl?"

"So, all we're going to be doing is training? No missions?"

"No. As I'm sure Wonder Woman already told you, this team no longer goes on active missions. We'll only deploy in emergency situations."

"Oh."

"And Donna, since you seem so eager to participate, I think you'll be sparring first this morning."

"And who will I be fighting?"

"Robin."

The rest of the young heroes are looked at each other with a knowing glance. Batgirl always siced Robin on the newest recruit just to see what they were made , having been the first recruit of the next generation, had already single handedly defeated the new Speedy, Stargirl, Raven, Cyborg and Ravager. The five heroes saw no reason this would be any different, even if the girl in question was an Amazon. They stood next to Batgirl as the two combatants met in the center.

At the buzzer, the two fighters were a blur of motion. Donna was bull rushing the smaller boy, attempting to use her superior strength to win the match. But she was finding nearly impossible to catch the elusive Boy Wonder. After he flipped away a second time, she stopped her assault out of frustration.

"You're making me angry, Boy Wonder. I just might have to seriously hurt you now."

Damian's face twitched slightly into what Barbara knew was a smirk. "Tt. As if you could even touch me, let alone hurt me."

Donna got back into a fighting stance. "I'm an Amazon. If I say I'm going to do something, I'm going to do it."

"It seems you have an overdeveloped sense of confidence in your abilities." Damian stood motionless, something Batgirl found rather odd. Damian never fought like this, he was always attacking. The whole exchange would have been downright strange, had Diana not filled Barbara in about Donna's and Damian's first meeting yesterday.

Donna retorted at a rapid pace. "And it seems you have an overdeveloped ego."

"I am a more competent fighter. I should act in a superior fashion, should I not?"

"Would you shut up and just fight now?"

As the two resumed fighting, Batgirl had to stifle a laugh. This drew the attention of the four other young heroes. Seeing your tough as nails trainer trying not the laugh was not a common sight. Batgirl quickly recovered.

"Sorry about that, just had a little flashback. Though I'm definitely going to need to call Artemis later."

While the fight raged on, Connor Hawke turned to his trainer. "Mine filling us in?"

Barbara replied with a nostalgic smile, but she was fairly vague. "Let's just say that Artemis and Flash would get a kick out of what just happened."

"What, Robin saying more than four words to someone?" Rose stood with her arms crossed as she leaned against the wall.

Victor chuckled. "Yeah, never seen the little guy so chatty."

"Perhaps he finds the new Wonder Girl attractive." Raven's statement caused the young heroes to pause as they thought it over, but soon they all burst out laughing.

Courtney gathered herself once she felt Batgirl glaring at her. "Please, that day Robin acts like a normal teenager is the day hell freezes over."

Back in the ring, Donna and Damian were locked in close-quarters combat. Wonder Girl had finally managed to get the Boy Wonder in punching distance, but he was handling himself with extreme precision, making every punch and kick count. Robin ducked under a swinging hook from Wonder Girl, using his momentum to deliver a spin kick to the side of Donna's legs. He held his form after the kick planning on watching the Amazon fall to the deck, but was caught off guard as she brought a powerful arm down on his shoulder on her way down, causing his to hit the training floor at the same moment as her. The computer lit up red circles around them both.

"_FAIL."_

The non-combatants stood in shock on the outside of the ring as Batgirl approached to two fighters.

"Well done. Both of you. We'll take a break on the fighting for now. Before we get back to it we're going to watch some live training footage from the Justice League."

Rose and Damian both perked up at this- getting to watch more seasoned heroes fight was always a treat. As they made their way over to the array of large screens, Barbara explained who they would be watching.

"As some of you may have heard, the League has brought a new Green Lantern into its rank. Kyle Rayner was given probationary status yesterday as is going through some preliminary training exercises. His opponent will be Hawkeye."

Victor and Connor high-fived at the mention of Hawkeye. Both of them had grown quite fond of the slightly older man. He was something of an older brother to this new generation, much the same as Nightwing. Cyborg and Speedy were quite eager to see the two League members duke it out.

* * *

**Justice League training room  
****10:06 a.m.****  
**

"So, ready to get your ass kicked?" Hawkeye slapped the younger man on the back as they entered the training arena.

"Please, I'm just worried about embarrassing you in front of the whole League." Kyle nodded to the monitor room, which was currently packed with League members waiting to watch the fight.

"Well, let's give 'em a show then, shall we?" Thomas motioned for Kyle to take the starting position opposite him.

"Ladies first." Kyle flashed Thomas a smirk.

"Oh, you're going to fit in very well around here."

A voice came through the speakers from the monitor room as Thomas checked his gauntlets. "You two want stop being Chatty Cathy's and get to it?"

Thomas mock saluted the speaker. "Keep your panties on, Huntress. We'll get to it when we're good and ready."

"Some of us have lives to get back to. We're not all full-time heroes like you."

"Huntress, seriously, shut off the mic." Before he could get an acknowledgement, Thomas felt an incoming projectile. He leaned back just in time to miss a giant green fist that was flying at where his head had been. He glared over at Kyle.

"You sneaky little shit."

Kyle shrugged as he created a set of large brass knuckles and flew toward Hawkeye. Thomas waited until the last moment before sliding forward, sending a kick to Kyle's midsection on the way by the rookie Lantern. Kyle hovered above the ground, clasping his stomach. Thomas stopped his momentum and used his strength and speed to launch himself up into the air in a high arc, intending to land on Kyle. As he came down Kyle side-stepped just in time to miss Thomas's punch, which caused a slight crack to form in the floor where his fist impacted.

Kyle switched tactics to a more ranged approach, using his Lantern as a lasso to corral Thomas. Thomas fought the green energy as Kyle roped him in, but his struggle was useless. Determined not to lose, Thomas used his pyro-kinesis to create a barrier of flames between him and the green lasso. The intense heat was too much for the construct to handle and it collapsed, dropping Thomas to the ground.

Hawkeye went on the offensive, grabbing his collapsible Bo staff from his belt. As he swung it down on Kyle's head, the staff telescoped out to its full length, but its progress was halted by a green sphere protecting Kyle's body. Hawkeye pounded away on the shield. Small cracks would appear wherever Thomas struck it, but they were repaired instantly each time.

Sensing a stalemate, Thomas changed tactics, opting to use his pyro-kinesis to full effect, something he rarely decided to do. It started with flames surrounding his body, glowing brighter and hotter with each passing second. When his whole body was encompassed, he threw a thunderous punch into the green sphere that Kyle was still maintaining. This time, when the sphere cracked, the flames spread, creating more pressure. Another blow opened the cracks even further. When he reared back for a punch that would shatter the sphere Kyle exploded the shield, a shard of energy lodging itself deep into Thomas's right shoulder. Hawkeye screamed out in pain, ceasing his flame assault. Kyle advanced on Hawkeye to end the fight, but was caught unprepared as Thomas used his strength to throw the collapsed Bo staff straight at Kyle's head. The force of the blow staggered the Green Lantern, giving Thomas enough time to run up and drive a shoulder through his sparring partner, putting him flat on the ground. With a foot on the man's chest Hawkeye looked him straight in the eye.

"Done?"

Kyle nodded slowly, shaking the cobwebs from his mind. "Yeah, I think we're done."

"Good fight." Hawkeye removed his foot and offered his good hand to lift Kyle from the ground.

Kyle nodded. "Same to you. Sorry about the arm."

Hawkeye looked at the wound. "Oh, this? I'll be fine in an hour or so, no big deal. It's already healing."

"Really? Cool."

The two exited the training room with Hawkeye's passing comment. "You think that's cool, wait until you fight with Superman."

* * *

**Qward**

The space crab was busy testing his yellow-powered sniper rifle when he received a call from the surface of Qward. The leader of the of the Sinestro Corps was not a man whose call went ignored.

"Bedovian, I have a task for you."

"What is it you require, Sinestro?"

Sinestro stood staring at the large yellow battery that had given life to his Corps. Around him, the Qwardian scientists were busy churning out new rings for his recruits. The sounds of Arkillo training the grunts was music to his ears.

"There is a particular species who have accomplished great things as Green Lanterns. Two of them are now Honor Guard, but two still patrol their home sector."

"Which sector will I travel to find them?"

"Sector 2814. You must kill the Green Lanterns known as Guy Gardner and Kyle Rayner."

"It will be done, Sinestro."

"And Bedovian, keep your distance. This is a preliminary strike. We are not yet ready for a full-scale engagement with the heroes of Earth."

"Understood. I will report back to you once the task is accomplished."


	6. Grand Opening

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**Just a quick not for this chapter, I took some of the stuff regarding Wally and relationship with his godfather from a great story called ****Watching Over**** by ****Bat-dove. ****Plus, a little update and Wally and Artemis's baby as well as a hint to the sequel to this story. Not sure how long I'll keep writing this particular AU, but I've got at least one more story to tell.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 25****th  
In orbit around Pluto**

"Sinestro, I am in position to strike."

"Well done, Bedovian. But I have a task for you to accomplish first. I have need for more recruits to our cause. Send a ring to Earth, so that it might find a worthy host."

"Understood. Ring is released."

Bedovian did as instructed watching the yellow ring as it left a trail on its flight through the empty space on the way to Earth. A few hours later, it would find a target and transport them to Qward for Sinestro's judgment.

"Good. You may take the shot at your discretion; report back to me when you are finished."

* * *

**March 26****th  
Central City – Flash Museum Grand Opening  
6:30 p.m.**

Barry Allen, known to the world as the Flash, always had a strong relationship with his city. While Gotham was known as Batman's territory and Metropolis was Superman's domain, Central City was where Barry made his mark. He loved the city, and it loved him back. Even his rogues respected him, and by extension, Wally. So when the citizens of Central City learned that their Flash had sacrificed himself in the battle against Darkseid, there was an immediate outcry to build a memorial to their fallen hero. It had taken some doing, and two years of building, but the museum was finally finished. Heroes across the world had been invited to attend the opening ceremony, which was how Kyle Rayner found himself in a group of young heroes getting a private tour from Wally West, Barry's successor as Flash.

The group stopped at a statue of Flash running through the streets of Central. Kyle read the plaque that read:

_In memory of Flash, the hero of Central City._

The group was comfortably silent until Kyle made a comment. "So you really weren't the first Flash. I mean, you heard rumors about this stuff as a civilian, but no one ever really thinks heroes can die, you know? I guess things are a lot different on this side of the mask."

Wally nodded, his face unreadable behind the cowl of his costume. "Yeah, Uncle B's been gone for three years now. I didn't take up the mantle right away, but when I did I wanted the world to know that it wasn't the same man behind the mask."

"So when you say 'gone', do you mean dead?"

Kyle's question had him on the receiving end of some harsh glances from his cohorts, Jaime, Connor and M'gann. He was about to correct his blunder when Wally spoke.

"No, actually, just that he isn't coming back. I know you're new to the game so I'll lay it out for you. We speedsters get our speed from this thing called the Speed Force. It's this dimension that is pure energy, and we tap into it that power for our speed. Some of us tap into more than others, which I guess is how I'm now faster than my uncle ever was. But while we can tap into it from our world, it works the other way around as well. Tap into it too much, push too hard or run too fast and the Speed Force can pull us into it. I'm the minority opinion, but that's what I think happened to my uncle."

"And he can't come out of it?"

"I doubt it. He used to tell me about the Speed Force and how I'd need an anchor to pull me back if I was ever sucked in. At first I thought it would only be a matter of time before he came back, but now I'm not so sure. It's been three years since he was taken."

"Oh. Sorry I brought it up."

Wally shook his head and smiled. "Don't be. A lot people still treat me like I'll break if they ever bring it up. Being a soon-to-be father kind of made me pull my head out of my ass."

Jaime slapped Wally on the back as the continued the tour. "Is it a boy or a girl? You two never did tell us."

"Nah, Artemis wanted to wait until it's born, though we have picked out the names. Irey for a girl, after my Aunt Iris, and Jai for a boy, after my adopted grandpa Jay.

M'gann grew mist eyed at her old friend's words. "I wish Artemis could have been here tonight."

"Me too, but her costume really wouldn't fit her as she's about ready to pop."

The group laughed as they tried to picture the blonde archer fitting into her costume, at nearly nine months pregnant. As they walked, Wally pointed out the scale model of Flash and Superman's world famous race, then the quartet joined the rest of the League in the main hall. Wally greeted the group of old and new friends, noticing that a familiar face was not in the crowd. He knew the answer to the question, but he turned to Superman to ask it nonetheless.

"No Batman?" Wally's tone was pessimistic. He knew better than to expect the Dark Knight to come to the opening, but Wally just wished his godfather wasn't such a closed off son of a bitch.

The Man of Steel shook his head. "No, you know how he is. He was never the same after Barry passed. Losing Tim and Barry all in the same few days took a big toll on him. It's hard enough getting him to come to League meetings nowadays, let alone something like this."

While Wally was making the rounds, Kyle was meeting with two of his predecessors, Hal Jordan and John Stewart.

"Howdy, kid. Remember me from Oa?" Hal extended a hand, which Kyle shook. "The guy on my right is John Stewart."

John nodded curtly. When Hal noticed John wasn't going to keep up his end of the conversation he took up the reigns.

"We're normally not going to be around, but we knew Flash for a long time. Thankfully, the Guardians gave us a break from Honor Guard duty to be here tonight. So, how are you handling the transition to being a Lantern?"

"Pretty well, I guess. Got sent on a few missions with the League last week, went pretty smooth."

"Good to hear."

* * *

**The Watchtower – Monitor Room**

"I see you aren't going either." Batman's deep voice brought J'onn J'onzz out of his thoughts.

"My taste for human interaction has lessened as you are well aware." J'onn's voice seemed tired.

"If we would have known the side effect of you touching so many minds like that simultaneously, we would never have asked you to do it."

"I know, but the fact is that it was the only way to accomplish the mission."

Before Batman could add to the conversation, an alarm blared over the speakers. J'onn and Bruce leapt toward the sensors, not believing what they were seeing.

"J'onn, what is it?"

"I don't know! Some kind of energy pulse coming from Pluto."

"J'onn! I need to know what's going on!"

"Nothing can move that fast. If the computer is right, the beam will impact will impact in the middle of Central City, right on top of the museum!"

Batman touched his comm after hearing Martian Manhunter's assessment. "This is Batman calling all Justice Leaguers, you need to evacuate the museum now!"

* * *

**Central City**

"You heard the man, move!" At Superman's words, the crowd of heroes sprinted toward the exit, still unsure what the situation was. Once outside, they realized why they had been told to flee.

High in the evening sky, they could see a streak of dark yellow light. It was flying toward them at a frighteningly fast pace. Hal, Kyle and John tried to create a series of shields to slow down the beam, but it cut through Hal and John's like they weren't even there. Kyle's held up for a millisecond before being smashed to bits by the sheer force of the blast. With the beam raining down on the planet, Kara and Clark flew up into the beam, hoping to dissipate some of its energy. They were smashed back to Earth in the blink of an eye, engulfed by the beam as it impacted the museum.

The ground shook with the tremendous force, the Earth opening up. Sewer and water lines erupted into the air as a wave moved through the pavement, leaving only ruin in its wake. The nearby Mississippi River was tossed from its banks by the sheer power of the impact. Glass blew out of the surrounding buildings from the shockwave, their superstructures shaking along with the ground. Those who had been able to fly took to the skies, grabbing the person nearest to them. Even airborne, most didn't escape the flying debris. As the massive dust cloud slowly dissipated, the heroes gathered at the impact site, hoping to see what had become of the Kryptonians. In the middle of the crater they found the red-and-blue clad heroes lying unconscious, half submerged in the dirt. As the group descended down the side of the crater, the two stirred to life as Batman's voice came over the comm.

"Can anyone hear me? This is Batman, respond."

Superman coughed up dirt as he reached for his ear. "Yeah, we're alright. What was _that_?"

"Unknown. Some energy beam coming from Pluto. The energy is similar in nature to that of a Green Lantern, but clearly it was yellow."

Hal and John shared a look before the former broke into the conversation. "John and I are en route to investigate."

The two elder Lanterns took off into the skies while Hawkeye surveyed the damage around the museum. "We better start clean up then. Kyle, Flash, Nightwing and I will take the north side of town. The rest of you split into groups and get to work."

For the next hour the heroes were a flurry of motion. Wally acted as the city-wide communication line, ferrying information to search & rescue, fire teams, and police wherever they were. Kara, Clark, Diana, and Cassie handled the heavy debris while the rest of the heroes concentrated on clearing structures of civilians, working with the local authorities to check every building.

Kyle used his ring to clear the streets of debris so that those that weren't utterly destroyed would be passable, pausing only when Hal's report came over the comm.

"We've completed our sweep of the beam's source. The only time I've seen energy like this was from an inter-sector sniper, called Bedovian, but his rifle is nowhere near this powerful. But the readings aren't conclusive; our rings are acting strange, like the energy is interfering with them. Honestly never seen anything like it. We're going to head to Oa with our data to see what the Guardians think."

"Understood. Report back when you can. All League members, once cleanup efforts in Central City have been completed, rendezvous at Watchtower to debrief, Batman out."

* * *

"Was your attack successful?"

"I do not know."

"How can you not?!"

"The fallout from the blast was large than I anticipated, it interfered with the scope. I was attempting to survey the area when my sensors around Mars picked up the trails of two Green Lanterns making their way to my position. I had to leave the solar system to avoid detection, per your orders."

There was a pause as Sinestro sighed in frustration. "Very well, return to Qward. When our new recruit is brought here, perhaps they will be able to tell us whether or not you were successful."


	7. Fear

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**To all readers: Yes, I am aware that my OC shares his codename with the famous Clint Barton, a.k.a. Hawkeye. Considering they are in separate universes and this is a work of fan fiction I thought the name choice would be acceptable. I actually leaned towards that name because the Marvel version of the character is also from the state of Iowa, and I have established that within the world of these characters the Marvel universe is a fictional universe much like it is in ours. This is the third story I've gotten a review acting like I was an ignorant writer in choosing the OC's codename, that is not the case.**

**Well, enough ranting. I seriously dislike making long ANs, but in this case I felt it was justified. **

* * *

**March 26th  
****In orbit around Pluto****  
**

"We've completed our sweep of the beam's source. The only time I've seen energy like this was from an inter-sector sniper called Bedovian, but his rifle is nowhere near this powerful. But our rings are acting strange, so the readings aren't conclusive. It seems liked the energy is interfering with them. Honestly never seen anything like it. We're going to head to Oa with our data to see what the Guardians think."

Hal finished his report to Batman before turning to John, who didn't look like he fully supported Hal's plan.

"Something wrong, John?"

"I was thinking maybe we should follow the energy readings that lead back into deep space. Could give us more intel on whoever or whatever attacked us."

"Bit of a risk, isn't it?"

John shrugged. "I'd say it's worth it, but it's your call."

Hal chuckled at the situation. "You know, it's usually me coming up with the risky ideas."

"You're telling me. I've lost track of how many times your hare-brained schemes have nearly gotten us killed."

Hal slapped John on the back. "Well, we're just considering this little excursion your way of getting back at me."

The two Lanterns activated the tracking devices on their rings, following the faint trail of energy deeper into space. The duo was silent until they stumbled upon what appeared to be a rip in space.

Hal gathered some readings from his ring. "Whatever this thing is, it looks like it was forcibly ripped open."

John tapped his ring, not believing the data he was seeing. "This would have taken a massive amount of energy!"

Hal nodded. "Yeah. Whoever created this would have to have something that's on par with our rings."

"You think someone stole one our rings?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure. I say we open this tear back up, see where it leads. How's your ring charge?"

"Nearly full. You?"

"Same here. Let's get to it then."

Hal and John pointed their rings at the center of the tear, using their power rings to slowly open the tear. Once it was open, they flew on through the portal, mentally preparing for a fight. On the other side, they found no enemies, only a barren planet below. From high orbit, they could see storms swirling across the surface of the yellow-brown planet. Flying down through the atmosphere, the two Lanterns got a glimpse of what was going on below. They stared in shock at the surface, Hal being nearly lost for words.

"Jesus, this is bad, John. This is very bad."

* * *

**March 26****th  
****Central City  
****8:15 p.m.****  
**

The League's efforts to aid in the recovery of Central City were going about as quickly as expected. The initial cleanup was nearly complete, just over an hour after the beam of energy had devastated the city, but repair and construction would take considerably more time. Wally, still acting as a messenger, was running across town to deliver a report to the group of heroes operating in downtown when he was leveled by a blur of yellow from out of nowhere. As he tumbled across the broken pavement, he realized who had attacked him. Getting back to his feet he glared at his opponent, his disdain for the man evident in his voice.

"Zoom."

"Flash."

"What do you want, Zolomon?"

Zoom stood with his arms crossed as he and Flash had a stare down in the middle of the street. "Simple, Flash. I'm here to kill you. Since I was robbed of my chance of killing your predecessor, I've shifted my focus to you."

Before Zoom or Flash could move, they were both surprised as an egg flew over a Wally's head and struck Zoom square in the face. Wally spun back, not shocked to see the Trickster holding a carton of eggs. Beside him stood Captain Cold, who held his freeze gun aloft. He blasted the ground between Wally and Zoom just as Zolomon attempted a sneak attack on Wally while his back was turned. Flash turned just in time to punch the off-balance speedster right in the nose, knocking him unconscious. Another egg landed on the villains head, followed by a high-pitched yell.

"No one kills our Flash!"

Wally nodded. "Thanks James." He turned and nodded to Cold, who returned the gesture.

"Keep that psycho locked up, Flash. Our city nearly got leveled and he's too concerned with killing you to even notice." Cold gave a mock salute. "Be seeing you around."

As Wally picked up Zolomon, Nightwing leaped down from a nearby roof. "You know, you have a really weird relationship with your villains."

Wally just shrugged. "Yeah, but we make it work."

* * *

**March 27****th  
****Watchtower  
****1:30 a.m.****  
**

"That concludes the briefing. We'll rotate in shifts to continue aid in Central City while still patrolling our own cities. Plastic Man and Wonder Woman will take first shift. Wonder Girl, Hawkeye, and Superboy will take the second shift. We are adjourned."

Batman drew a breath after finishing the debrief of the evenings events. It had been a long night, one far from being over. He still had to return to Gotham to make his rounds. Just as he entered the zeta tube he felt a familiar arm wrap over his shoulder.

"Feel like some company?" Dick let a beat pass. "I'm just going to assume you are."

When Bruce responded with a grunt, Dick removed his arm. "Now there's the vocalization we've been working on. Agent A would be so proud of you."

"Nightwing."

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut it."

"That'll last for 30 seconds. At most."

"It will be a peaceful half minute then."

Dick held a hand over his heart as though he'd been hurt. "You cut me deep man, you cut me deep."

"If you plan on patrolling with me, then I suggest you stop trying my patience."

"Well, that was all you had to say." Nightwing typed in the coordinates for Gotham. "Shall we?"

The yellow light of the zeta enveloped the original Dynamic Duo, transporting them to the zeta tube on top of Wayne Tower. Nightwing and Batman looked over the city for a moment before Nightwing turned to his mentor.

"The usual patrol then?" Batman nodded in response and the duo set off into the night.

For the next hour, the crime fighters moved quickly through the crime ridden city. On their way through the East End, they helped stop a string of brutal assaults with some assistance from Catwoman. Dick had to wait for a few awkward minutes while Bruce and Selina shared a quick kiss before the patrol continued. After that pit stop, the duo took down a storehouse the Black Mask had been using to keep his weapons away from prying eyes. Robin dropped in on the pair as they began nearing Arkham Asylum.

"Is the situation in Central resolved yet, Father?"

"Not year Damian, but it is contained."

Before Damian could ask any more questions, the duo turned trio stopped in their tracks as a bright yellow light came screaming toward Batman. Quicker than any of them could react the light found Batman's hand and a ring slipped on his finger. The ring beeped before a man's voice emanated from within.

"Greetings, Batman. Your ability to inspire fear in the hearts of your enemies has become legend throughout the galaxy and as such you have been chosen for induction in my Corps. Fear is a powerful weapon, one I believe you will be an expert in wielding. Unfortunately, I have no desire to recruit your comrades and I cannot allow them to expose me. Kill them."

Batman snarled at the ring. "I would sooner die."

"Pity. Then I shall remove the choice from your hands."

A series of beeps was heard from the ring before a metallic voice rang out into the night.

_Security protocol initiated. Commencing attack pattern Alpha-7._

Before the Nightwing and Robin's eyes Batman's costume changed as he seemingly fell unconscious. His gauntlets turned yellow, as did the middle of his torso. Even the Bat symbol was overwritten into a power battery. Suddenly, his eyes snapped open, though they only a yellow glow was emitted from them.

"Father?"

Damian received no response from Batman, only silence. Dick approached Bruce, but was backhanded across the face. The acrobat used the momentum to flip himself backward away from the threat, but as he did so, the out of control Batman lunged at his youngest son. Robin sidestepped the attack, but hesitated to exploit an opening to counter-attack.

"Father, you must fight this!"

Batman growled at the young teen, this time succeeding at tackling him to the ground. Before the older man could land a blow to the boy's face, Nightwing managed to throw Batman off Robin. A pair of yellow clamps appeared out of nowhere and pinched the pair of heroes in their grasp. The clamps squeezed tighter, chocking the life of their captives. Batman's face remained neutral as he made his way over to the younger men, his ring hand held out to maintain the constructs. Dick managed to fight the encroaching blackness momentarily to plead with his father.

"Bruce." His voice was weak as he spoke. "You can't let this thing win."

Suddenly, the clamps began blinking and out of existence. Yellow sparks crackled around where the ring was attached to Batman's hand.

_Error. Conflicting emotional resonance detected. Willpower overriding fear. Loss of control imminent. Scan for replacement sentient initiated._

The computer's voice was interrupted as Batman began moving his other hand toward the ring.

"You think you know fear?" He screamed to the no longer working hologram, as he grabbed the ring with the opposite hand. "I AM FEAR!"

As he ripped off the ring, it shot out of his grasp, flying back into the night sky.

Nightwing tried to follow its trajectory before facing his comrades. "What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

**Elsewhere in Gotham**

Scarecrow had just finished putting the finishing touches on a new batch of fear gas when the window closest to him exploded, sending shards of glass flying through the lab. When he covered his face, he missed the ring screaming toward him and attaching itself to his finger.

He quickly whirled about as a yellow glow enveloped him. The light grew brighter and brighter, blinding the villain from seeing a tear in the fabric of space and time opening up. He was flown through it quickly and the tear closed behind him. Jonathan Crane looked around in wonder as he soared through a space unlike anything he had seen before. Before he could fully take in its majesty, his vision was filled with a yellow planet he was quickly approaching.

In minutes, the sphere had deposited him on the ground in front of an alien with purple skin with others next to him..

"Scarecrow, how good of you to join us."

"And just who the heck are you?"

"My name is Sinestro, and you are here at my request. My ring attempted to bring Batman to me, but you were brought here in his stead."

"Mind if I ask why?"

"Not at all. I brought you here because I have a need to test my troops for the coming war. Your planet and its heroes should prove to be a good measuring stick of our progress. But in order to emerge victorious, I require intelligence on your planet's heroes."

"What's in it for me?"

"I offer you a place in my Corps, and the entirety of sector 2814 shall be yours to control when we win the day."

"I'm in."


	8. Laying the Groundwork

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**This chapter is a bit shorter than those that came before it. In truth, I couldn't find a good way to attach these little story threads into a more full length chapter. I know the stuff with the Guardians can be confusing in the comics, so I hope I'm making things easy enough to understand without hitting the readers over the head with a blunt object. **

**Still, I liked the way things played out as I wrote, hope you do as well. My beta's been crazy busy lately, so this has been uploaded without a second set of eyes, but I don't think there are too many errors. I'll re-post a more polished chapter when I can. I reference several Guardians of the Universe in this chapter, whose names were already used back in previous chapters so I hope people aren't too confused.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**March 27****th  
****The Anti-Matter Universe  
****4:30 a.m.****  
**

"John, move your ass!" Hal yelled over his shoulder as he ducked around an asteroid to avoid incoming fire.

"Working on it!" John held up a shield to block the enemy assault, but the yellow energy weapons shattered his construct like it wasn't even there. "Why aren't our rings working? It's like this yellow energy is impervious to our rings. And who the heck are these guys?"

Hal fired a few ineffective blasts behind him. "I don't know, but we better haul ass back to the portal."

"No argument from me."

* * *

**Oa  
****Guardian Council Chamber****  
**

"Should we not tell the humans who attacked them? Should we leave them vulnerable to another assault?" Sayd's question went through the chamber, which remained silent for several beats until Appa replied.

"You should not worry about the humans. It would do no good to show our hand in the situation. We should focus our attention on tracking Sinestro and be ready to counter his inevitable assault on Oa."

"So we leave the rest of the galaxy unprotected. That is unacceptable. We have an obligation to protect all life.

"Your beginning to sound like Ganthet. Do you wish to suffer the same exile?"

Sayd's silence told Appa all he needed to know. "No, I thought not."

* * *

**Qward**

"We have been exposed!" Arkillo's brutish fist nearly shattered the table before him.

A course of discontent ran through the room at the Corps training officer's outburst. Only Sinestro himself quieted the crowd when he spoke. "Fear not, the Lanterns did not penetrate deeply enough to gain any useful information about who we are or what our plans may be. If only two made their way here, then it stands that the Guardians have kept their pets in the dark."

Sinestro paced around the room, sizing up his recruits. "All this means as that we need to accelerate our plans. The preliminary assault on Earth is now our top priority. Since we have an Earthling in our midst, let us hear his assessment of our foes before the planning commences."

At Sinestro's words the attention in the room shifted to Scarecrow, who had been leaning against the far wall. "Though I am loath to admit it, the heroes of Earth will prove staunch opponents. I highly doubt most of their enemies will welcome our rule either, so we should be prepared for a multi-sided attack."

"Then how shall we proceed?"

"The biggest obstacle will be the Kryptonians. On Earth, they rarely use their full power, but the one known as Superman has enough strength to literally move planets, and his cousin may be even stronger. There is also a third Kryptonian on Earth, but he is a hybrid. His telekinesis may be difficult to battle." The room fell deadly silent as Scarecrow rattled off the details of Earth's heroes. "But I have several contacts on Earth that can help me procure what I would need to neutralize them, but it will take some time."

Sinestro nodded. "Very well, continue."

"The Green Lanterns will be easy prey. Their willpower-based rings cannot stand against fear, will's natural enemy. From personal experience, I am aware that Batman will prove quite troublesome to deal with, he should be targeted for elimination from the outset of the battle. The magic users also need to be taken out quickly. After that, we will overwhelm Earth's heroes and their meager militaries with enough force."

"Very well. You will head to Earth at once, while we prepare for battle."

"I will contact you once I have what I need."

* * *

**The planet Odym  
****Sector 2628****  
**

Ganthet stood overlooking a cliff on his new homeworld, Odym. Odym was an undeveloped world, untouched by any civilization due to Ganthet's own actions over a millennia ago. To keep the planet away from destruction and harm, he had removed it from all the Guardians star charts and used his resources as a Guardian to ensure the planet stayed hidden. He was never more pleased with his own work than now; the planet would make an excellent home for his endeavor.

The former Guardian had been busy in his exile, far more busy than Appa could have ever guessed. Even without the Green Lanterns to help him, the wily little man was working on a way to stop the menace that Sinestro posed to the galaxy. Despite his deep reflection, he quickly noticed as his new recruit floated to side.

"A storm is brewing, Saint Walker. I fear the Guardians have vastly underestimated their opponent."

"What would you have me do, Ganthet?"

"Seek our Kyle Rayner and the Lanterns from Sector 2814. They will be pivotal in the coming battle. You must ensure their survival." Ganthet and Saint Walker lapsed into silence as they both stared into the forest below. The pale moonlight made Saint Walker's white skin appear nearly translucent. He finally nodded before turning to Ganthet.

"I need to charge my ring before the journey." Saint Walker flew over the head of Ganthet and up the ornate stone staircase that led to the giant blue battery. Taking a deep breath, Saint Walker adopted a meditative pose before uttering the words Ganthet had taught him.

"_In fearful day, in raging night,_  
_With strong hearts full, our souls ignite,_  
_When all seems lost in the War of Light,_  
_Look to the stars- For hope burns bright!"_

* * *

**So how was that for a reveal at the end? Let me know what you're thinking of the story in a review!**


	9. The Set Up

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**This chapter features a little tip of the cap to a few characters from Sigma Squad and Outlaws. I'm really closing in the finale, only two or three chapters left until this particular tale is done.**

* * *

**March 29****th  
****Watchtower dorms  
****7:15 a.m.****  
**

Cassie looked around the room, taking in every detail. She had only been in the room once before, several years ago. Thomas was definitely a private person when it came to intimate things. Her thoughts got stuck on that as she realized what a contradiction that was to his normal behavior. He was loud, obnoxious and direct to the point of blunt with other people, but when personal matters were brought up, he became terse and silent until the subject changed. Now that the two of them were together, she was just beginning to understand the mind of the man she'd had a crush on for a number of years.

The sound of the bathroom door opening brought her attention to the threshold, where Thomas was leaning with only a towel around his waist. He was staring at her, something she found odd. The playful smirk was gone, replaced by a contemplative gaze.

"I don't have something on my face, do I?"

Thomas laughed lightly for a moment before shaking his head. "No, just wondering how I got such a beautiful women in my bed wearing nothing but my sheets."

Cassandra leaned up against the headboard, pulling the thin grey sheets up with her, though she casually left her right leg exposed. "I can think of a few reasons. Why don't you get back over here and see if we can find a few more?"

The smirk returned on Thomas's faces as he closed the distance between the two and planted a deep kiss on Cassie's lips. He stared into her eyes after pulling away.

"You have no idea how much I want to, but Batman would literally kill me if I'm late to the briefing."

"Like you've never told him to buzz off before." Cass leaned for another quick kiss, which Thomas returned.

"Yeah, but I kind of already told him to mind his own business when he called me an hour ago. I don't think I should be doing that twice in one day."

Cass slumped back into the bed. "Probably not. I should probably get ready myself."

Thomas pulled on a pair of jeans as he continued the conversation. "Got something going on today?"

"Yeah, Diana wants to put me through some more training courses to make sure I'm ready to take over for her.

"Well, don't kick her ass too badly."

"I kind of doubt that will be a problem. I'm no way close to her league."

"Well, that's some horseshit right there."

"Excuse me?"

"You're an amazing fighter, one of the best in the League. Don't let anyone tell you differently." Thomas slipped on his shoes and headed for the door. He paused when he noticed her black lace bra hanging from the light switch. He tossed it back to Cass, who blushed slightly as she remembered how it got there.

"Cya later, Cassie."

* * *

**Briefing Room**

"Thomas, you're late."

"Bats, it's just after 7 a.m. and I had a very crazy night, so no patronizing, please?."

"I don't need to hear about you and Wonder Girl's 'extra-curricular' activities."

"Wasn't going to tell you. So could we get on with it?"

Batman nodded. "The energy that struck Central City bears a close resemblance to the energy used by the Green Lanterns. Analysis shows that it is closely related to an element of the emotional spectrum, but that is still undetermined."

"Have John or Hal reported back yet?"

"No. Which is why I want you to stick close to Rayner, keep an eye on him. If this weapon was similar to Lantern energy, I want to know where he is at all times."

"Shouldn't Guy be doing that?"

"Gardner's been recalled to Oa, leaving Kyle as the only Green Lantern on Earth for the moment."

Thomas and Bruce stared at the screens in silence for a moment. "Seems a little fishy if you ask me. Only one Lantern on the planet after a city nearly gets destroyed? That just sounds too ominous to be a good situation."

"Indeed."

* * *

**Oa  
****Guardian Council Chamber****  
**

"You what?" Hal was furious at the news he had just been given by the council.

"Guardian Ganthet proved too reckless and too emotionally compromised to continue to serve as a Guardian. He was summarily exiled for his traitorous intent." Appa's voice was firm and resounding as he responded to Jordan's outburst.

"And why are the Lanterns just hearing about this now?" John Stewart had stepped forward, trying to bring a more level head to the discussion.

The science director quickly cut in. "Because the business of the Guardians is not the purview of the Lantern Corps. You will be told all you need to know when we see fit."

Hal had regained some measure of calm. "That how about you tell us why our rings didn't work correctly when we went through that portal?"

The chamber was silent for a moment before Sayd entered the conversation. "The data shows that the energy your rings encountered was based on the power fear. Fear is the natural enemy of willpower and seems to be immune to green energy."

John thought for a moment about the implications of that statement. "Who would have the ability to harness that power?"

"The universe you travelled to is full of prisoners the Guardians have exiled over the millennia. Many harbor a great hatred for us and there are some who have the intelligence to build such technology."

"What we saw showed they've had this technology a very long time, why would they cross into our universe now?"

Again the room was silent until Sayd turned to her fellow Guardians. "We must tell them."

Hal was becoming annoyed very quickly. "Tell us what?"

"When the rest of the Guardians remained silent Sayd continued. "Sinestro, as you know was convicted of using his Lantern ring to lord over his homeworld, using fear to keep the people in line. He was sent to the Anti-Matter universe as punishment, but it appears he has returned, having harnessed the power of fear."

Appa cut in. "Sinestro is marshaling a force to attack Oa, but we have recalled all but a paltry sum of Lanterns to defend the planet. He will not succeed."

Hal didn't like the plan, not one bit. "We can't sit back and wait for him to get here; we should take the fight to him!"

"Enough, Green Lantern Jordan!" Appa rose above his fellow Guardians to command all the attention in the room. "You will do as you are ordered. In preparation for the coming battle all recalled Lanterns will remain on Oa. No one is allowed to leave."

This took Hal and John completely by surprise, the latter did not take the news lightly. "What?!"

"You heard me, Lantern Stewart."

"But what about the rest of the galaxy? We can't leave them to fend for themselves while Sinestro runs rampant."

"Sinestro will make his strike against us before he moves against any other people. We are his biggest threat and his attention will be on us. We will defeat him when he shows himself here."

"You better hope you're right."

"That is no concern of yours."

* * *

**Coast City  
****3:45 p.m.****  
**

Kyle stood atop Ferris Tower overlooking the city below. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a familiar figure flying in, leaving a trail of fire behind him.

"You're late."

Thomas landed lightly beside Kyle, flattening out his hair as he spoke. "Sorry about that. Got held up babysitting Cameron and Maya's kid for a couple hours."

"They were a part of your old team, right? I remember your broadcast during that whole Darkseid thing a few years ago."

"Yeah, they're both semi-retired now, but they stay in close contact with the hero community. Their boy, Jim, is pretty much the League's adopted grandkid. Little guy's already two years old. Crazy how time flies."

"You're telling me. Just a few weeks ago I was a struggling graphic artist. Now, I've been given a Green Lantern ring and am patrolling the whole planet by myself."

"You aren't doing it alone. Sure, the Guardians may have pulled Guy back to Oa, but you've got plenty of backup here. I mean, we've got two of the most powerful beings in the galaxy in Superman and Supergirl so I think we're can handle just about anything out there. Enough shop talk. How you handling the transition into being a hero?"

"Honestly, it's been great so far. My girlfriend has been great about the whole thing."

"You've got a girlfriend?"

"Yeah, Alex. She's always been really supportive of me, even when people weren't buying any of my stuff. Everyone was telling me to quit, but she stuck with me."

"Sounds like you found a good one."

Kyle nodded with a smile. "I could say the same thing about you."

"Cassie is pretty awesome."

"Others might say '_wonder_ful'."

"Dude, stop. She really hates when people play around with her superhero name like that."

"Oh, my bad."

"Don't worry about it. So what do ya say we get on with this patrol?"

* * *

**Metropolis  
****1:15 p.m.****  
**

"Do you have what I ask for, Luthor?" Scarecrow's voice was quiet as he came up behind Luthor in his office.

Lex closed his brown leather briefcase before replying. "I've decided to decline your offer."

"WHAT?" Scarecrow bellowed in rage as he rushed the world's richest man, only he forgot Luthor was a renowned genius as well. A bright flash of light blinded the Yellow Lantern. When he regained his senses he found the room empty, save for himself. Suddenly, Luthor's face filled a nearby screen.

"If you haven't noticed I have already left the building. And to elaborate on my point, I feel helping you would only serve to bring about my own demise. As much as I despise Superman I will not allow the Earth to be subjugated by you or your master."

Scarecrow was silent for a moment before his insane laugh billowed to the surface. "Run and hide, Luthor. I'll get the Kryptonite somewhere else. I hear the Joker's been looking for a way to rid the world of the Big Blue Boy Scout and I'm more than happy to oblige."

Lex cut the feed leaving a blank screen for Crane to stare at. Scarecrow brought his ring near his mouth.

"Sinestro, I have located what I need."

"Did Luthor comply?"

"No, but I have found a new partner, Joker."

"Are you certain he has what you need?"

"I am. Our assault can begin at once."

"Understood, Sinestro out."

* * *

**Please review!**


	10. Endgame Pt 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**This is the beginning of the finale. Just a warning, things get pretty hectic in this chapter.**

* * *

**March 31****st  
****Coast City  
****6:47 p.m.****  
**

Thomas and Kyle were on their third day of patrol and had worked out a good system, cutting the city in half for individual patrols. Hawkeye was busy working his way through a group of gangsters who were trying to knock over a liquor store. The thugs were untrained and easily handled. All but one tried to foolishly attack Hawkeye while the odd man out had the good sense to retreat down the alley.

Dealing with the five gun and knife toting criminals was short work, each down for the count in a matter of seconds. Thomas watched the runner for a beat before picking a can of beans out of the trash. Tossing it like a baseball, Thomas was shocked to see the thug flattened against the wall by a green hand. He looked up in the sky as he heard his can break open against the pavement.

"I had him, Lantern."

Kyle just shrugged. "What? Can't let you have all the fun, can I? My zones are all clear at the moment, thought I'd drop in."

While zip-tying the criminals for the police, Kyle and Thomas felt their communicators buzz.

"This is Nightwing, you two need to get back to Hal's Coast City base. Bats wants a meeting."

"This is Hawkeye, acknowledged. Be there in two."

* * *

**Gotham City  
****6:50 p.m.****  
**

"So, what's up?" Thomas and Kyle appeared on the main computer screen deep in the bowels of the Bat Cave.

Batman was quick and to the point. "We've seemingly lost contact with Oa along with Guy Gardner, Hal Jordan, and John Stewart."

Nightwing's head snapped to his mentor. "Wait, what? When did this happen?"

"The League has been unable to contact the Guardians ever since Hal sent a signal saying they'd made it."

Hawkeye spoke up from the base in Coast City. "Well, that's certainly troubling."

"Indeed. Which is why I want Rayner to contact Oa to see what's going on."

Kyle nodded. "I'll get right on that."

The conference call was put on hold while Kyle held his ring up. "This is Green Lantern Kyle Rayner calling Oa. If there is anyone there, please respond."

The four men stood in silence, waiting for something to happen. Suddenly, a hologram of Appa, the lead Guardian popped up.

"_Guardian Rayner. What do you want?"_

"I'd like to know why the Justice League can't get a hold of anyone on Oa."

"_That information is classified, Lantern Rayner."_

"Well then I'm coming to Oa to hear it."

"_NO! You are to remain on Earth until you are contacted by us."_ And as abruptly as he appeared, Appa was gone.

Dick was the quickest to react. "Well, that was weird."

Batman's eyes narrowed momentarily. "Something is happening the Guardians don't want us to know about."

Rayner was still surprised at Appa's reaction. "Any idea wh-."

The connection between the two groups had been severed, leaving only static where Kyle's and Thomas's faces had been.

"Bruce, what the hell just happened?"

Batman was already tapping into news feeds from Coast City. "Something is attacking Coast City."

"Any idea what it is?"

"No, but it appears to have the same yellow energy of the beam that struck Central City."

An alarm from the screen to the left drew the attention of Bruce and Dick. "It seems whatever it is didn't come alone. Reports are coming in that similar beings have appeared in Metropolis and Central City."

"And Gotham." Bruce turned to see the news screen Dick was focusing on.

"We need to go."

* * *

**Metropolis**

Superman flew through the LexCorp tower, send glass and metal flying down the street below. The Daily Planet's west wall served as the obstacle to stop him. He shook his head clear of the cobwebs. Whatever had attacked him was strong, very strong, and it didn't help that he had been caught completely off guard. Kal-El pushed off from the building, launching himself back at his attacker. As he flew he spotted a familiar figure, his cousin Kara, flying to the ground below. Adjusting his flight, he caught her just before she impacted and scanned her using his x-ray vision.

He was horrified to see shard of Kryptonite stuck in several stab wounds throughout her body. The Kryptonite was already sapping his strength, making his blood react violently within his veins. He dropped his cousin and attempted to get clear of the radioactive minerals, but felt a sharp pain in his back. He looked down to see blood trickling around a green shard that was sticking through his gut. Superman fell to his knees and heard his attacker, a large alien who resembled Kilowog, laugh before he collapsed on the road.

What he didn't hear was the alien communicating with another.

"I have the Kryptonians."

"Excellent work, Arkillo. Take them with you to deal with Wonder Woman. If she does not surrender, you know what to do."

"Understood, Sinestro."

* * *

**Central City**

Wally West was busy fighting Trickster when a beam of light snapped around his ankles. In front of him, a tall female alien in a yellow uniform floated with the shackles coming out of her yellow ring.

"You are on my master's list."

"Bet your master didn't tell you I could do this." Wally began vibrating his legs, but was caught off guard as the alien used her ring to create a second construct. Wally never saw it, but he felt that bar connect with the side of his head. He felt no more as he crumpled to the ground and was hauled away in a yellow sphere.

* * *

**Washington D.C.**

Arkillo flung the unconscious bodies of Superman and Supergirl at the entrance to the Themysciran embassy. Diana came rushing out.

"What is the meaning of this?" Diana's voice was full of anger as she checked the bodies of her comrades.

"They are dying. Surrendering to me now will ensure their survival."

"I don't know who you are or what you want, but an Amazon never surrenders."

"Have it your way then."

Diana flew up at her enemy in a fit of rage, but was surprised by his strength as he caught her and used her momentum to fling her back to the ground. He followed immediately after, landing violently on her abdomen. Pain flooded her body as she coughed up blood. She tried to push him off, only to be stomped further into the road. His fist smashed into her face, whipping her head back to the ground. With a sickening crack, Diana lost consciousness.

* * *

**Gotham City**

Scarecrow laughed maniacally as he blasted away at the Gotham citizens. His fear-based ring held more power than he could ever have imagined. As he lifted a car into the air, he felt a batarang strike his side. The metal bounced harmlessly off his yellow shield.

"So nice of you to join me, Batman."

With Crane's focus solely on Batman, Nightwing leaped from a near window in an attempt to use his escrima sticks to shock the villain. Crane threw the car at Batman and then spun around to catch Nightwing's arms before he could complete his strike. As Nightwing was pinned to a wall by yellow handcuffs, he tried in vain to remove them. Scarecrow turned back to Batman, but was thrown back a bit by a pair of explosions. He laughed as the smoke cleared.

"You think your toys can hurt me, Batman? You have nothing that can harm me." Crane scanned the area, growing frustrated as he couldn't locate the Dark Knight. Scarecrow began gathering as much energy as he could, making himself a pressure bomb. As he unleashed the fear energy, the nearby buildings shook, cars were flipped down the road, and Batman's cover was destroyed. Batman was stunned from the force of the explosions. He staggered backwards in an attempt to right himself, but soon found himself contained in a yellow sphere.

"You and your whelp are coming with me. Sinestro wants the world to see us destroy you and the rest of the heroes."

* * *

**Coast City**

Thomas and Kyle stumbled back to their feet. Their building had been rocked by a series of explosions. Thomas tried raising the Batcave while Kyle surveyed the debris.

"What the hell was that?"

"I have no idea."

A thunderous laugh echoed through the base, drawing the focus of the two young men. "How pathetic. Two boys playing hero. I will most certainly enjoy watching _you_ suffer." The _you _emphasized by a purple finger pointing at Kyle.

Rayner powered us his shield. "Who the hell are you?"

The laugher returned. "I'm not surprised the Guardians didn't tell you. They were always a secretive lot."

Hawkeye readied to attack. "You didn't answer the question." Thomas lunged at the man, but was struck down by a blast from the ring on his finger.

"I do not have to answer, you meager excuse for a hero. But don't worry, all will be explained in due time."

Kyle swung a green baseball bat at his enemy, but was stunned to see it shatter upon contact. Yellow bolts came flying at him and he created a wall shield, but was thrown back by the force it exploding.

"Why isn't it working?"

"Because willpower will never stand against the power of fear."

Kyle suddenly felt a chill run through him as he realized that he didn't have a hope of defeating his foe. He dropped to the ground like a stone, shocked to see his ring go dormant and refuse to operate. His green suit disappeared, leaving him in the street clothes he had been wearing underneath.

"Are you going to kill us?"

The purple alien smiled in such a way that the devil himself would have been unsettled. "Oh, I most certainly am, young Lantern. But that comes later."

* * *

**Watchtower  
****Five minutes later****  
**

"J'onn, what the hell is going on?" Cassanda Sandsmark wanted answers, and she wanted them now.

"Several beings of unknown origin had seemingly captured Superman, Supergirl, Batman, Nightwing, Hawkeye, and Kyle Rayner. Diana and Flash have also been taken as well."

"Who did it? Where were they taken?"

"Whoever orchestrated this has taken them to the stadium of the Coast City Sharks football team."

Cassie was growing even more irate. "Then what are we waiting for?"

"The stadium has been surrounded by an impenetrable sphere, which is composed of the same energy that struck Central City. Captain Marvel and Superboy have attempted to crack it, but their attempts have thus far failed."

Suddenly the GBS news channel, one of the many screens J'onn was surveying, changed their picture. J'onn quickly analyzed the situation. "Someone has taken over the signal, it is emanating from within the stadium." He turned to Cassie. "Teleport down to the surface, I will monitor the situation from here."

The news screen was filled with the face of a purple alien. "My name is Sinestro. I am a former Lantern who was exiled to another universe by the Guardians. I have returned to show them they are wrong. Fear is the only way to ensure order in the galaxy. And that order starts here, on Earth."

The camera panned around to show the captured heroes.

"I have captured some of this world's most powerful beings. You will all watch as they are murdered one by one before we turn out attention to the rest of your so called 'heroes'. They will all fall before me, and so will all of you."

Sinestro turned to face the heroes and created a yellow dagger in his right hand. He raised Kyle's head.

"You're death will show the galaxy that the time of the Green Lanterns is at an end. This is the beginning of the Sinestro Corps era!"

Sinestro raised the dagger high and swung down, intending on severing Kyle Rayner's head from his body.


	11. Endgame Pt 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

* * *

Kyle struggled back to consciousness as Sinestro was ranting to the camera. As he swam through his own head he remembered something a conversation he had had with Ganthet on Oa, just after becoming a Green Lantern.

* * *

"_But why me? I mean, why was I chosen to be a Lantern?"_

_Ganthet floated quietly beside Kyle for a moment before answering. "The ring that chose you was programmed by me to find someone who not only had great will, but who also had the power to overcome fear. My interference was not taken lightly by the council, but regardless of their reaction, here you are. Your actions on the bus are what drew the ring to you, and I have no doubt that very ability will be useful in the future."_

* * *

"It is time to die, Lantern." Sinestro's voice pulled Kyle back to reality just in time to see the yellow knife plunging for his neck. Kyle acted immediately, activating his ring and throwing Sinestro backwards. Sinestro looked up in momentary shock as Kyle, once again clad in his Green Lantern uniform, floated off the ground.

"That should be impossible. But even with your ring, I will still destroy you Green Lantern."

The force of Kyle's ring activating was enough to wake the other heroes. The other Yellow Lanterns hesitated, unsure whether or not to leave their posts holding the sphere in place. Sinestro soon barked out orders.

"Maintain the field. The prisoners are secure." The captured heroes watched as Sinestro and Rayner battled. It was clear from the outset who was winning. Kyle was already hurt, and was vastly inexperienced compared to Sinestro. Even with his ring restored, Kyle was facing a losing battle.

Kyle sent green bullets flying out of his machine gun construct, but they were expertly dodged by Sinestro. While Kyle continued to fire, Sinestro closed the distance between the two, which went unnoticed by his younger opponent. Sinestro was soon within five feet of Kyle and used his ring to launch the ground beneath Kyle into the air. Lashing a rope around the flailing Lantern, Sinestro flung Rayner back to the ground, sending a tremor through the stadium.

Sinestro fashioned a spear and threw it down to skewer his enemy, the energy was black by a blue shield. Everyone looked up to see a crack in the yellow sphere with a stream of blue energy coming in. Kyle suddenly began glowing brighter as he rose from the ground and back into the air. The source of the shield, a pale-skinned alien in a blue uniform raced in through the crack in the sphere, which quickly closed behind him.

Kyle suddenly felt more powerful than ever before, and he knew he had enough to take out his foe. He sent a blast of energy at Sinestro, which shattered the shield he had erected. As Kyle renewed his assault, the pale-skinned alien flew over to the still captured heroes.

"Greetings, I am Saint Walker." The greeting was short, as Saint Walker sent bolt of energy through the heroes' shackles, freeing them all. "You must hold off Sinestro's forces while I tend to the Kryptonians."

Diana and Bruce nodded, both leaping to engage the other Yellow Lanterns. Five Lanterns had made the journey with their leader. While three stayed to hold the sphere, the remaining two took on the heroes. Dick and Wally followed soon after while Thomas stayed to guard over Saint Walker while the alien did his work.

"How exactly are you going to 'tend to them'?"

"When a Blue Lantern comes in proximity with a Green Lantern, it gives both a boost in power. While willpower is bolstered by hope, we Blue Lanterns gain the ability to heal those around us, among other abilities." Sure enough, as Saint Walker spoke, blue light shone over the wounds on both Kara and Clark. Both groaned in pain as the kryptonite was expunged from their bodies. Their wounds began closing up on their own and Saint Walker stood up.

"I have done what I can. They will recover in short order. We need to get that sphere down, whether by attacking directly or taking out those who are keeping it active."

Hawkeye thought over the options. "I say attack it. It's bound to be weakened as their attention is divided. You crack it; I'll hit it from this side while those on the outside do the same."

"A crude tactic, but it should suffice."

Hawkeye and Saint Walker flew quickly through the battlefield. Batman and Nightwing were dealing with Scarecrow with some help from Wally, keeping the Gotham villain on his heels. Three young recruits held up the shield while Arkillo engaged Diana yet again, though this time the Amazon was more clear-headed than their last engagement. Despite this, Arkillo proved too strong for Diana to overpower. He snapped a vicious jab to her face, staggering her. He followed up with another body blow, but found his arm caught in a vice.

Superman was usually a calm man, even in battle, but having seen his cousin nearly murdered and girlfriend nearly beaten death had set him off. He squeezed Arkillo's arm while speaking to Diana.

"I've got this."

At the edge of the sphere, Saint Walker cracked the energy barrier, giving Hawkeye and the heroes outside the opportunity to wail away. The cracks became bigger with each blow, extending further and further along the sphere. With a thunderous punch from Captain Marvel, the sphere shattered, letting in the heroes. Cassie flew into the battlefield in search of Thomas. She found him massaging his hand, which she could plainly see was knitting itself back together. He had shattered against the barrier, but had still kept swinging. She landed in front of him.

"Hey." Cassie never was one for begin great with words. Thomas greeting was equally as short.

"Hey to you too. Want to kick some ass?"

Cassie broke into a smile. "Thought you'd never ask."

Dick came flying between the two, crashing into the ground. "Would you two mind getting into the fight?"

The combined forces of Earth's heroes was proving too much for Sinestro's forces to handle. He called for reinforcements. At first, the reserve Yellow Lanterns stabilized that battle, but they too were overwhelmed once the human forces joined the fray. In fact, the heroes momentarily stopped when they saw Ra's al Ghul leading the League of Shadows into action against Sinestro's forces. Batman fought his way over his long-time nemesis.

"What are you doing here, Ra's?"

"You can thank Jade for our arrival. She appealed to my desire to restore the Earth to its natural state. An alien ruler does not fit my criteria."

Batman grunted in reply and rejoined his teammates, who were quickly gaining the upper hand. Superman had ripped the ring from Arkillo's finger, while Ra's forces were decidedly more violent, choosing to cut the ring-users hands clean off. Sinestro had been taken down by Diana, Kara and Kyle. The rest were quickly mopped up by the remaining heroes, though no trace of the Shadows could be found in the immediate aftermath.

The Sinestro Corp was rounded up in the middle of the stadium when Sinestro burst out in laughter.

"You think you have won? You failed to realize I would have a back-up plan."

His words were met with indifference, which was not something the villain had expected. He grew angry at his captors. "None of you will leave here alive!"

Sinestro looked to the sky, waiting for something. He was shocked when something else came down instead. A large space crab, holding a rather large sniper rifle came flying out the sky, hurtling down toward the stadium. A large green net caught the creature just before it impacted, and three Green Lanterns came down as well. Sinestro looked most unpleased to see the group's leader.

"How you doing Sinestro? Having fun? Found your pet sniper lurking around Mars." Hal was beaming widely as the other heroes greeted the returned Lanterns.

John, Guy, and Hal soon found their way to Kyle. Hal slapped the young man's arm. "Not bad for a rookie!"

John, ever the professional, steered the conversation back to pressing matters. "We'll be taking the prisoners to Oa for sentencing."

Kyle was still a little surprised they were even here. "Why did the Guardians let you come back?

Guy rubbed the back of his neck. "About that. They didn't so much let us go as we sort of broke containment."

Kyle laughed. "Figures."

Hal Jordan turned back to Kyle as John and Guy took over the prisoner containment. "Seriously kid, you did good." Earth's first Green Lantern turned to Batman. "We'll back once this whole mess with the Guardians get sorted out."

Batman nodded. "Though I think you should speak with our new guest first."

"Who's that?"

Batman nodded to Saint Walker, who stepped forward. "Greetings Hal Jordan. Ganthet sends his regards. Perhaps when you return we can further discuss cooperation between our Corps."

Hal shook the man's hand. "I'd like that." With a nod, the four Green Lanterns took off into space, hauling the Yellow Lanterns behind them.

* * *

**So, what did everyone think? Other than a soon to be published epilogue this story is now completed, but don't worry, I'm not quite finished with this universe.**


	12. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice nor any other DC characters depicted within, this is solely a work of fan fiction.**

**This is the epilogue for Brightest Day. I hope you've all enjoyed the ride thus far. I've included a few nods to GL:TAS and the old DCAU and there's a big clue as to what my next story will be.**

* * *

**Watchtower  
****2 months later  
****May 30****th****  
**

Ever since the Sinestro Corps had attacked Earth, things had been quite hectic for the world's heroes. The situation had completely altered the various power dynamic amongst various factions of bad guys, plus there was there still sections of the affected cities that needed to be repaired. LexCorp Tower was still about 75% of the way to being fully fixed from Superman being thrown through it.

Today, however, the heroes were taking a short break to handle some pressing internal business. The Lanterns had returned from Oa. Kyle Rayner had spent the time training the Corps on how to overcome their fears so that going up against yellow energy wouldn't prove as deadly in the future. With the Green Lanterns arrival, Saint Walker of the Blue Lanterns had returned to Earth to discuss future collaboration with the heroes of Earth. The talks went on for a few hours until Saint Walker had to leave.

"I'm glad we could come to an understanding. While I wish I could stay, I have training to attend to on Odym. A former Red Lantern has recently joined us, and Ganthet is adamant I train him personally."

After that the main meeting broke up, leaving the heroes to go about their own business. Dick soon tracked down Thomas in the viewing room, looking down on the planet below.

"So, house warming party for you and Cass is tomorrow night, right?"

"Yep. But you already knew that."

"I did. Seriously though, can't wait to see Artemis and Wally's little girl again. I think baby Jim's going to have some competition for League's favorite grandkid."

"Dick, you're stalling."

Dick looked at his friend a little sheepishly. "Right, sorry. Anyway, I think you should have a chat with Lil' D about the whole 'dating an Amazon' thing."

"Where is he?"

While Thomas was looking around, Damian came down out of the rafters. "I do not see the need for this conversation."

Before Thomas or Damian could react, Dick bolted from the room, leaving the duo alone.

"Believe me kid, I don't either. But your brother has a point."

"And that would be?"

"You and Donna."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Damian crossed his arms and looked out the glass.

"Whatever, I just know that I'm told you seem to have a thing for Diana's youngest sister. All I have to say is, watch your back."

"What, will the Amazons come abduct me?"

"If you screw it up? Definitely. And they might just do it to scare you." The certainty in Thomas's tone caught Damian off guard, which Thomas picked up on. "Donna's a born and raised Amazon. Cass is an Amazon, but she wasn't raised on the island so they aren't nearly as protective of her as they are with Donna. I still had to deal with the various women of the island trying to scare me off, but Diana stepped in because Cass is old enough to make her own decisions. And I highly doubt Hippolyta is going to be pleased her daughter wants to date Batman's son. I mean, she doesn't even trust Superman."

The two were silent as Damian digested the new information. "I see. I will take that under advisement."

Thomas turned to leave the young Robin to his thoughts, but asked a parting question. "You coming to the house warming tomorrow?"

"Yes, Grayson has been annoyingly pestering me for days about it." He air quoted his oldest brother. "'Getting out would be good for you.' I will attend for no more than the acceptable time limit."

Thomas didn't reply as he was laughing at the boy's attitude.

* * *

Back in the conference room, the Big Three were having their own discussions.

"Are you ever going to retire, Bruce?" Diana and Clark had been talking about future plans when she realized that Bruce was pushing 45.

"Probably sooner than I'd like."

Clark smirked a bit. "Probably keep going until you have a heart attack."

Bruce was dead serious when he replied. "You're probably right."

* * *

**3 miles outside of Central City  
****June 8****th****  
**

The Johnson family was coming home from their vacation to Mount Rushmore when a freak lighting storm appeared on the side of the road. Don Johnson, the dad tried to serve into the other lane, but the storm lashed out at the SUV. The yellow and red energy blew out the tires, causing Don to lose control and crash into the ditch. Don and his wife passed out from the collision with the bank of the ditch, but his kids stayed conscious. The two boys were fixated on the storm as it dissipated, but not before a faint voice could be heard coming from what seemed like the storm itself. It was a man's voice, but it was faint as though coming from some faraway place. It only said one word.

"_Iris…"_

* * *

**_- Fin_**


End file.
